Skateboards, Music, and Nanas
by Bubblelina15
Summary: Luther & Teddy are best friends until Teddy moves away. When she comes back can they renew their friendship, or will it blossom? Will naughty siblings get in the way? Sequel to A Story About Musicians and Pro Skateboarders. Z&L/LM/GLC. Details inside
1. Chapter 1: Going Back Home

Skaters, Music, and Nanas

**Summary: Luther and Teddy are best friends. But, then Teddy moves away. When she comes back for a visit eight years later, can they renew their friendship? Or will sparks fly? And will naughty siblings ruin everything? Sequel to A Story about Musicians and Pro-Skateboarders. Not completely necessary to have read it, but it helps. Three way crossover: Z&L/LM/GLC. Pairings: Zeke/Stella, Wen/Olivia, Mo/Charlie, Gabe/Ginger (?)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Z&L, LM, or GLC...only the storyline!**

Chapter 1

Teddy's POV

"Teddy! PJ! Gabe! We're ready now! Get in the car, we're leaving!" my dad called.

PJ and Gabe ambled down the stairs with their backpacks filled with snacks and other things to keep them occupied.

I got up from the couch, grabbed my bag, and headed to the car.

We were going for a 2 month vacation in Gilroy, our old hometown. We moved when I was eight, but we still kept our old house there.

I was super excited; I really missed Gilroy. We were going to visit Grandma Duncan, my dad's mom.

Why it took us eight years to visit? I'll never be sure.

I settled back in my seat and put on my iPod.

Then, I drifted off to sleep.

"Teddy, sweetie? Get up, we're here," my mom shook me gently.

I pulled my earphones out of my ears, slipped my iPod into my bag, and jumped out of the car.

Dear old Gilroy. It was almost as if we had never left.

As I walked into my old house, memories flooded in my mind.

_Flashback:_

_I was six years old again. I was with two little boys. One had bright red hair and freckles dusted across his face with brown eyes. The other one had brown, shaggy hair and blue eyes._

_"Teddy?" my mom called from the kitchen, "do you and the boys want to help me bake cookies?"_

_I looked at the boys, "Wanna help?"_

_"Yeah!" they exclaimed._

_"Race ya!" I yelled._

_I ran as fast as I could. The boys stood there for a second, then ran after me._

_The little redheaded boy eventually surpassed me, but instead of stopping, he ran into the table and the bag of flour fell on his head._

_"Luther!" I exclaimed, "You look so silly!"_

_Not noticing the flour all over the floor, the brown haired boy walked in and slipped, as well. Now, they were both covered in white flour._

_"Haha, Zeke!" Luther laughed, pointing and throwing some flour in Zeke's face._

_"Boys!" my mother scolded, "Stop playing with the flour!"_

_I kept laughing._

_End of flashback_

Zeke and Luther. My two best friends from Gilroy. I wonder what happened to them and if they were still here.

I headed to my old bedroom. I smiled at the sight. It was still all pink from my princess phase.

I dropped my luggage in the room and went back downstairs.

"Teddy, you can go walk around, see if you remember anything. Meet us at the Gilroy Steakhouse at 1:00," my mom told me.

"Gilroy Steakhouse?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's new. Built a couple years ago, after we left. Think you'll be able to find it?" my dad asked.

"Sure, dad. Gilroy's small; I'm sure I can find my way."

I left the house and walked around for a couple hours taking in all the old and new sights.

I checked my watch. 12:30. I should probably figure out where that steakhouse is. Then, I saw Don's Donuts up ahead. My favorite place to go when I was little.

I walked in and saw that it looked exactly the same. I saw a redheaded boy around my age sitting by the counter. Maybe he could help me find my way.

Luther's POV

"Excuse me," a voice said from behind me. I turned around and saw...Olivia?

"Olivia?" I asked, surprised.

"No. I'm Teddy Duncan," she said, offering me her hand for me to shake.

Teddy. Teddy Duncan. It couldn't be, could it?

"Teddy? Is that you? It's Luther. Luther Waffles," I said.

"Oh my goodness! Luther! I haven't seen you since we were eight!" she gave me a hug.

"Yeah, since you moved away. What're you doing back here in Gilroy?" I asked.

She sat in the stool beside mine.

"We're visiting Grandma," she told me.

"Grandma Duncan? She's always with Nana," I laughed.

"Well, of course! They're best friends, aren't they? Like we were."

We both fell silent.

Wow. Teddy really grew up. She looks exactly like Olivia, too. Memories flooded in my head.

_Flashback:_

_"...8,9, 10. Ready or not, here I come!" I yelled. I ran around my backyard trying to find Zeke and Teddy._

_Eventually, I found Zeke in the toolshed._

_Then, I tried to find Teddy._

_I re-doublechecked all the hiding spots. I sighed exasperatedly._

_Why is that girl so good at hide and seek?_

_Suddenly, I heard some giggling. I turned around and found it coming from behind the huge oak tree._

_I looked behind it and found Teddy._

_"Found you!" I exclaimed._

_"No, you didn't," she shook her head, her blonde curls bouncing around her face._

_"Yes!" I argued._

_"Nuh-uh," she giggled again and ran behind me._

_Every time I turned around, she would turn with me so I couldn't see her._

_"Teddy!" I exclaimed, annoyed._

_"Got her, Luth!" Zeke called._

_I turned around and found Zeke holding a giggling Teddy's arms around her back._

_"Ha ha! We got you know!" I yelled._

_"Fine," she surrendered._

_Then, we all flopped down on the grass and watched the clouds._

_End of flashback_

Such good memories.

"So, how long are you staying?" I asked.

"Two months. We're going back the last week of August," she said.

"That's great! We can hang together like old times," I exclaimed.

"Of course," she giggled. She had the same laugh from my memory. It was such a pretty, melodious laugh. I always remembered that about her, "Are you still hanging out with Zeke?"

"Yes," I answered, "But we can't be the inseparable trio without you, though."

She smiled, "I really missed you, Luther."

"I missed you, too," I smiled back.

**That was Chapter 1. I tweaked the part that was in the epilogue a little bit...but I hope you enjoyed it anyways. Please read and review!**

**XOXOXO Bubblelina15**


	2. Chapter 2: Lunch and Conversation

Chapter 2

Teddy's POV

We walked out of Don't Donuts talking and reminiscing, recalling all of the antics we got into when we were younger.

Then, I remembered I was supposed to meet my parents at the Gilroy Steakhouse.

"Luther, do you know where the Gilroy Steakhouse is?" I asked, "I'm supposed to meet the rest of my family there at 1:00."

"Yeah," he replied, "It's right up here, actually."

He led me to the restaurant.

"It was nice seeing you again, Luther," I told him, giving him a hug.

"It was nice to see you, too," he said, "I was thinking later on we could hang out. With Zeke, as well. He's babysitting Ginger right now, but we could meet up around five?"

"I'd love to," I replied, "I remember Ginger. She was around three years old last time I saw her. Same age as Gabe. They were about as inseparable as we were. If they even remember."

"And, my little brother Roy was about a year old when you left," Luther added.

"Roy? Your little brother? I remember him! He was so cute and little," I exclaimed.

"Well, now he's nine and obsessed with video games," he chuckled.

I laughed with him.

"Now, I have a little sister, as well," I said.

"Oh, really? How old is she?" Luther asked.

"She's almost two now. Her name is Charlie, short for Charlotte."

"Charlie and Teddy...I'm sensing a theme," Luther joked.

I hit him playfully on the shoulder, "Well, I've got to go now before my parents start to worry. But, I'll see you later. Where do you want to meet up?"

"Zeke and I can come get you at your house. Same place, right?" he asked.

"Yup," I responded. I headed to the door of the restaurant and waved goodbye one last time.

Luther waved back and headed away.

I walked into the restaurant and found my family sitting in the waiting area right by the doors.

"Hey, honey," my mom said, "Have a good time?"

"Yeah, so many memories came back when I walked around. Every thing is almost exactly the same," I told her.

"So, who was that boy you were with outside?" my mom asked, in a knowing tone.

I scoffed and opened my mouth to respond, but the hostess called our family.

"Duncans?"

"That's us," my dad said.

We followed the hostess to a table and sat down.

A waiter came by our table, "Hi, I'm Jose. I'm your server for today. How may I help you? Anything to drink?" He handed us menus.

We ordered our drinks and my mom continued the conversation we were having before the hostess interrupted.

"So, who was he?" she pestered.

"He's no one _like that _mom," I told her, "It was just Luther."

"Luther? Luther Waffles. That little boy that you were always joined at the hip with when you were little? Boy, he grew up. I hardly recognized him," my mom exclaimed.

"Yeah, I noticed. I saw him at Don's Donuts and we talked for a little while. Later on, I'm going to hang out with him and Zeke. Is that okay?" I asked.

"Of course, honey. And, I remember Zeke, too. He had a little sister, right?"

"Yeah, Ginger. She's Gabe's age. Remember, they used to have play-dates all the time when we still lived in Gilroy. Luther has a little brother named Roy."

"Maybe I could schedule for Gabe and Ginger to hang out again," my mom thought out loud.

Gabe overheard, "Ginger? Who's she?"

"You were probably too little to remember, but you always played together when you were little," my mom told him.

"As long as she's hot, I'm good," Gabe muttered under his breath.

I gave him a look about to scold him, but the waiter came back with our drinks and I soon forgot what I was going to say.

We ordered our food and spent the rest of the lunch conversing about Gilroy and old memories.

Zeke's POV

I was in my room on the computer watching videos of Tony Hawk, my idol, while Ginger was in her room doing...Ginger things.

The phone rang.

"Is it Stella?" I thought to myself, "Calling before she leaves for San Diego?"

I was so happy that we decided to still be a couple. I really want it to work out.

I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, bro," Luther said. My hopes deflated; it wasn't Stella. I loved hearing from Luth, but I really wanted to hear Stella's voice.

"Hey, what's up?" I responded, trying to sound as excited as possible.

"Just wondering when you're off Ginger duty," he replied.

"My folks should be back around 4:00. But, to be honest, Ginger can watch herself. She's almost 13. Why?" I questioned.

"Well, I saw Teddy..." he began.

"Teddy Duncan?" I asked, excitedly.

"Yeah, I told her we'd swing by her house at 5:00 and we could hang out."

"That would be great!" I exclaimed, my sad thoughts of Stella leaving slowly disappearing, "I haven't seen her in forever. It'll be just like old times!"

"Yeah, so it's cool with you?" he asked.

"Of course," I replied.

Luther fell silent.

Then, he began to speak again, "You wanna know something?"

"What?"

"Every time I looked at Teddy, I saw Olivia."

**That was Chapter 2; I hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review!**

**XOXOXO Bubblelina15**

***This is just in case anyone was wondering why this story is in the Lemonade Mouth Archive instead of the Zeke and Luther or the Good Luck Charlie. It's so that anyone who read the first story A Story about Musicians and Pro Skateboarders would be able to find it easier and also because this is a three-way crossover and Lemonade Mouth will be in it later. If you read the first one, you'd see at the end they just went on tour, so they won't be back for a little while. But, they will be in this story.**

****I messed up on the list of pairings a little bit in the first chapter, so I'm just going to list them again: Luther/Teddy, Zeke/Stella, Wen/Olivia, Mo/Charlie, Gabe/Ginger(?), PJ/Bridget(?). I'm pretty sure that's all of them. So...yeah...R&R**


	3. Chapter 3: Hanging Out

Chapter 3

Zeke's POV

Luther and I were at the Duncan's old house. We ambled up the front steps and Luther reached out to ring the doorbell.

The door clicked open and her mom appeared in the doorway.

"Boys! Come on in, I haven't seen you in forever," Mrs. Duncan ushered us inside.

She led us to the kitchen table and we sat down.

"I'm going to go see if Teddy's ready," Mrs. Duncan smiled at us.

She walked out of the kitchen.

Suddenly we heard her screaming up the stairs, "Teddy! The boys are here!"

"She doesn't change, does she?" I whispered to Luther.

"Nope," he said, popping the 'p'.

"Coming!" I heard Teddy call back.

"Woah, her voice sounds exactly like Olivia's," I told Luther.

"See what I mean?" Luther responded.

Then, we heard footsteps coming down the stairs and Teddy came into the kitchen.

My jaw dropped. The resemblance between her and Olivia was uncanny.

Teddy's eyes lit up when she saw me, "Zeke!" she exclaimed.

Teddy ran around the table to give me a hug, "Now, the trio is all back together."

"Yeah," I laughed, hugging her back.

Luther smiled, "Hey, Teddy!"

"Hey," she gave him a hug, too, "So, what're we gonna do?"

Luther and I exchanged grins.

"Skateboarding, of course!" Luther answered.

Teddy rolled her eyes, "Of course. I haven't tried in like eight years, though."

The three of us got into skateboarding when we were seven. A little young, but we loved it.

"It'll be fine," Luther assured her, "You were great when you were younger. Besides, Zeke and I are pros now; we can help you out. We have a sponsorship with Riot."

"Congratulations!" Teddy exclaimed, "One sec, let me see if I can find my old skateboard and stuff. Besides, I have to change."

She gestured to herself, "This is not going to cut it."

She was wearing a purple flowy sundress...not ideal for skateboarding.

"Okay," we replied.

She left the kitchen.

Fifteen minutes later, Teddy reappeared wearing a yellow tank top and jean shorts, her hair tied up in a loose ponytail.

She was holding her old skateboard and helmet, "Okay, let's go," she said.

We headed to Ramps.

Luther and I hopped on our skateboards immediately while Teddy fastened her helmet and tentatively got on hers.

After spending a little while getting used to the feel of the board again, Teddy tried some skateboarding tricks.

"Woo!" Luth and I cheered when she landed a kick flip.

After a few hours of skateboarding, we walked back to Teddy's house.

"I had so much fun, guys!" Teddy said, giving us hugs, "We have to hang out again."

We exchanged cell phone numbers.

"Definitely," Luther said.

"Yeah," I agreed.

Teddy smiled at us and headed inside her house.

Luther and I went back to my house.

We opened the front door and a bucket of water got dumped on our heads.

"Ha ha, losers!" Ginger laughed...or cackled. That girl is evil.

But, I have to say that this wasn't her worst.

"What was that for?" I asked, shaking the water out of my hair.

"I had to get a prank in before _tomorrow_," she scoffed.

"What's tomorrow?" Luther asked.

"Apparently, I have to hang out with Gabe or someone tomorrow. His mom called our mom and they planned it. We used to be best friends or something...when we were _three_," she rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

Ginger ran off to her bedroom.

Luther and I exchanged looks and shrugged.

I could never understand that girl.

Luther and I headed to my room. At least it's Ginger-proof and we wouldn't have to deal with her.

My phone rang and I picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hi Zeke!"

It was Stella. I smiled into the phone and my heart soared.

"Who is it?" Luther mouthed at me.

"Stella," I mouthed back.

Luther then pointed towards the door, "I'll just leave, then," he whispered.

I nodded and he left.

"Hey Stella, isn't your show right now?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's intermission, though," she answered.

"How's it going?"

"It's going great," Stella said, "the crowd is loving us! How is it in Gilroy?"

"Fine. Actually, today, Luther and I ran into an old friend of ours from eight years ago. She looks exactly like Olivia. It's like the resemblance between Luther and Wen," I told her.

"I'll be sure to tell her she has a twin," Stella laughed.

"It's only been a few hours, but it's great to hear your voice," I said truthfully.

"It's nice to hear yours, too," Stella said softly.

"On stage in two minutes," I heard a muffled voice say in the background.

"Sorry, Zeke, I have to go. Miss you," Stella apologized.

"Miss you, too," I answered, "Go and have a revolution."

"As always," she answered.

The line clicked off and Stella was gone.

I sighed. Maybe this long distance relationship wouldn't be as easy as I hoped.

**That was Chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed it. I think there will be Gabe/Ginger in the next chapter...we'll see. Please read and review!**

**XOXOXO Bubblelina15**


	4. Chapter 4: Spying and Grandmas

Chapter 4

Gabe's POV

"Gabe, Ginger's here. Come down and say hi, won't you?" my mom called up the stairs.

I groaned, rolled over, and rubbed my eyes. I looked at the clock by my bed. 9:00. Who wakes up at 9:00 in the summer?

"Gabe?" my mom called again, sounding impatient.

"Give me a minute!" I called back.

I pulled off my pajamas and pulled on jeans and a black T-shirt with a skull. I put on socks and tied my sneakers.

Then, I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

When I was finished, I went downstairs to be greeted by my mom.

"Ginger's in the kitchen waiting for you," my mom told me.

"Okay, whatever," I strolled into the kitchen.

Woah, Ginger as gorgeous.

Her brown locks were down and pinned to the side with a pink bow. She was wearing jeans, a white camisole, and a pink sweater. There was a black belt fitted around her waist, as well.

She stood up and flipped her hair back, "Hi. I'm Ginger. You must be Gabe."

I nodded.

"So, what do you want to do?" she asked me.

"Um, I don't know," I replied.

"Well, I know something fun to do around here," Ginger grinned mischievously.

I grinned, "What?"

"Spy on my brother and his doofus friend, Luther," she answered.

Right then, Teddy's voice rang throughout the house, "Mom, I'm going out to meet Luther."

"'Kay, sweetie," she called back.

The front door clicked shut.

"Jackpot," Ginger shut.

"Mrs. Duncan," Ginger called sweetly to my mom, "I'm going to take Gabe around town if that's okay with you."

"Of course," my mom replied, "Have fun!"

We left the house and caught sight of Teddy. We trailed behind her.

Teddy went into Don's Donuts. We stayed outside, on the side of the building, afraid she would see us if we followed her in.

A few minutes later, she walked out with Luther.

"Zeke's busy right now," Luther told Teddy, "but, he'll join us later for skateboarding."

"That's fine," Teddy replied.

We waited a few more moments until they were a good distance away, and we began to trail them again.

As they walked, their hands kept brushing. After a few more minutes, their fingers were loosely entwined. I don't even think they realized it.

Ginger and I exchanged knowing looks.

Suddenly, Luther and Teddy stopped at a house.

"Gabe," Ginger whispered harshly, "I guess this would be a good time to stop."

"Why?" I whispered back.

"This is Luther's Nana's house. Besides, we've found out what we needed to know."

"Okay," I replied.

We tiptoed away and went to the park. We sat down at a bench.

"So, what do we know?" I asked Ginger.

She sighed, "Isn't it obvious? Luther and Teddy like each other, at least subconsciously."

I nodded.

"So, we'll just make it as hard for them as possible."

I smiled. I like how this girl thinks.

Teddy's POV

"Luthy!" an older woman opened the door.

Luther flushed at the nickname. I giggled.

Then, she noticed me.

"Luther, is this your girlfriend?" she asked.

"N-no,' he stammered.

She looked pointedly at our hands.

I glanced down and saw that Luther's fingers were entwined with mine.

Luther noticed, too. We dropped each other's hands immediately, our cheeks flaming.

"This is Teddy. Remember her, Nana?"

His Nana's brow furrowed in confusion, studying me.

Then, it dawned on her, "Teddy!" she exclaimed, "You've grown up into a wonderful young lady!"

She pulled me in for a hug.

"Odd coincidence, but your Grandma is here. Claire, your granddaughter is here," Nana called.

My grandma appeared in the doorway, "Teddy! Luther!" she pulled us in for a hug, as well.

"Come in," Luther's Nana said.

They led us to the living room. Luther and I sat down on the couch.

"I haven't seen you in years, dear. How have you been?" my Grandma asked.

I filled them in on everything that happened after we left Gilroy.

**Chapter 4...Yay! I hope you liked...please read and review! Sorry it's super short, I'm kind of having a mini writer's block. It's like a filler.**

**XOXOXO Bubblelina15**


	5. Chapter 5: Fun and Pranks

Chapter 5

Luther's POV

"That was fun," I told Teddy as we left my Nana's house.

"Yeah, I haven't seen my grandma in a while. I mean she came down to visit us a couple of Christmases ago, but we haven't really talked like this," she responded.

"It's nice that you got to talk, then," I said.

"Yeah," she agreed.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out and got a text from Zeke.

**To: Luther**

**From: Zeke**

**R u ok w/o me 4 awhile? Talkin 2 Stell. Catch u l8r 4 sk8boardin, 3:00?**

**To: Zeke**

**From: Luther**

**Take ur time. 3:00 is fine. Ill hang w/Teddy. Lunch or somethin, c u Ramps.**

**To: Luther**

**From: Zeke**

**Thx bro! **

"Zeke's busy, but he'll meet up with us at Ramps at 3:00," I told Teddy.

"That's cool. What's he doing?" she asked me.

"Talking to his girlfriend," I answered.

"Oh!" Teddy said, "I didn't know he had a girlfriend. Do I know her?"

"Maybe," I said, "It's Stella Yamada, from Lemonade Mouth."

"Really?" Teddy exclaimed, "I love Lemonade Mouth!"

"Me too," I said, softly.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Teddy asked, "If that's too personal, you don't have to answer."

"No, I don't," I told Teddy.

"Oh," she replied, softly.

"I did, though. But, we broke up a couple of days ago," I added.

Teddy nodded, "So, who was she?"

"Olivia. Olivia White," I replied.

"From Lemonade Mouth?"

"Yeah," I answered.

"How did you meet them all?"

"Actually, they were stranded here for about a month or so. Their tour bus broke down," I explained.

We walked in silence for a little while.

"…That explains it…" Teddy muttered under her breath.

"Explains what?" I asked.

Teddy looked up at me, startled.

"Sorry, I just overheard you," I said.

"Oh," she laughed, "I was just thinking about when I first saw you yesterday, you called me Olivia. And, now that you've explained that she's your ex and all, it makes sense."

"Yeah," I laughed with her, "You guys look a lot alike."

"I've heard that."

Ginger's POV

I glanced at Gabe next to me. We were in my room. Zeke was on the computer talking to Stella, his girlfriend or something. I decided to give him a break, considering that I think Stella is pretty cool.

Gabe was pretty cute, I'd have to say. But, he won't be considered boyfriend material until he proves himself. That's what this plan was for. We were going to make it as hard as possible for Teddy and Luther to get together. I know they are just friends and blah. But, they definitely like each other, even if they don't know it.

I was a pro at doing these types of operations, but I'll have to see about Gabe.

"Ginger, what's the plan?" Gabe asked me.

"Don't worry about that. I'll handle it. But, right now, I'm calling for backup," I replied, punching numbers into the telephone.

"Okay," Gabe said.

The phone rang and I waited until the line clicked.

"Roy!" I barked into the phone.

"What do you want Ginger? I'm in the middle of Zombie 3000," Roy complained.

There were sounds of loud explosions in the background. Then, I heard Roy whooping, "Take that level 23! Die Zombies die! I am your king!"

I shook my head. This boy and his video games, I swear.

The explosions stopped.

"Okay, Ginger. The game's paused. You've got five minutes to tell me what you want," Roy said.

"That's all I need," I replied smugly.

I explained to him Gabe and my plan for Luther and Teddy.

"I'm in!" Roy said, after my explanation, "Speaking of Luther, I think he's here. I just heard the door open."

"Go and see!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, give me a second."

I heard some rustling sounds. I waited for a few moments and Roy came back on the line.

"Yup, he's here. There's a girl with him."

"Wavy blonde hair? Medium height? Wearing jeans and a flower printed purple tank top? Purple beanie?" I shot out questions quickly.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. And, yes," he answered.

"That's the one," I told Roy, "Gabe and I will be right there."

"Okay, meanwhile, I'm going back to my video games."

"Do whatever you want," I answered.

Gabe and I rushed over to Luther's house.

"Roy!" I whispered into my talkie.

From our past pester brother missions, Roy and I each had a walkie talkie to communicate.

"Yes! Level 30!"

"Roy, pay attention!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah; I'm listening," Roy said, sarcastically.

Gabe chuckled, "So, what's the plan?"

"You'll see," I responded, "Roy, can you open the back door?"

"I'll be there; Luther and Teddy are in his room. The door's open," Roy informed me.

"Perfect."

Gabe and I crept to the back of the house where Roy quietly opened the door.

We headed inside.

"Roy and I have stuff planted around his and my houses for whenever we feel like tormenting our brothers. So, we'll just pull one of the traps every time Luther and Teddy get too…_comfortable_."

Gabe smiled deviously, "Good plan."

"For now, we keep watch," Ginger said. We all crouched behind a plant nearby Luther's room where Luther and Teddy couldn't see us.

After a few minutes, Luther and Teddy got up and left his room.

"Now," I commanded.

We all ran into Luther's room and hid in different spots. Roy lent Gabe an extra walkie talkie so that we could all talk.

Soon after we got settled, Luther and Teddy walked back in the room carrying soda.

Luther sat down on his bed. Teddy put her drink down on his desk. She headed to a chair nearby.

They sat and chatted for a little while. Nothing interesting…wow, teenagers are boring.

"Want to watch a movie, or something?" Luther asked.

"Sure," Teddy answered.

Luther went to his computer and put on a movie. They pulled chairs up to the desk, so that the chairs were touching and made one long chair.

A few minutes into the movie, Teddy subconsciously relaxed into Luther whose arm was already wrapped around the back of her chair.

Aw, they looked so cute! Too bad we were going to have to ruin the moment.

"Now!" I whisper-yelled into the walkie-talkie.

Teddy's POV

Luther and I were watching a movie when I feel something dripping on my arm. Green ooze was dripping onto me and Luther.

"What is that?" I asked Luther. Looking at him, I realized how close we were. I blushed, but didn't move. Luther hadn't noticed yet.

We examined the goo and realized there were bugs in it.

We jumped up out of the chairs, separating.

"Eew!" I exclaimed, "That's so gross!"

Ginger's POV

I sighed. Not the reaction I was hoping for. I was hoping for more screaming, maybe even some crying? But, then again it wasn't my best.

**That was Chapter 5! I hope you liked it, please read and review!  
>XOXOXO Bubblelina15<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Slime Fight!

Chapter 6

Zeke's POV

I shut down my computer after talking with Stella. The band is having a blast on tour. They've had full houses every night. She says that they have a few more shows in California; then they're going to go around to different states.

I called Luther on his cell.

"Hey bro," I said.

I heard some shrieking and giggling, and then Luther's voice came through the line, "Hey!"

Confused by the noise in the background, I asked him, "What's going on? Where are you, bro?"

I could hear Luther chuckling, "I'm at my house with Teddy. We were watching a movie and then this slimy green stuff with fake bugs fell on us. And now, we are throwing it at each other."

"That would explain the laughing and shrieking," I laughed.

"Yup," he answered.

"Well, are you ready to go to Ramps, now?" I asked.

"Sure, bro. We'll clean up and meet you there. How is Stella…and everyone?"

"They're great; they all say hi."

"Well, I'm glad the tour is going, well…bro, I got to go, see you at Ramps!"

I heard some loud laughing and the line clicked off.

What the heck is going on over there? I shook my head and grabbed my skateboard and headed off to Ramps.

Ginger's POV

I fumed from my hiding spot. This was going to be a little bit harder than I thought. I mean the slime worked, in general. It got them away from that cozy position they were in while watching the movie. But, now they were flinging it at each other…and flirting. So, now I guess we're worse off. Oh well, next time I'll get them good.

I shook my leg quietly. It was falling asleep. When are these two going to leave?

Luther picked up some slime off the floor and flung it at Teddy who shrieked and retaliated.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

Luther picked it up still laughing, "Hey!"

I couldn't hear who was on the other side of the line. But, I'm assuming it's my brother.

"I'm at my house with Teddy. We were watching a movie and then this slimy green stuff with fake bugs fell on us. And now, we are throwing it at each other…Yup...Sure, bro. We'll clean up and meet you there. How is Stella…and everyone?" Teddy tapped Luther on the shoulder holding a large pile of slime in her hands about to throw it at his face. Seeing that he was in grave danger, Luther finished up the conversation, "Well, I'm glad the tour is going, well…bro, I got to go, see you at Ramps!"

Now that he was off the phone, Teddy threw the slime and Luther lifted his hands up to block the slime from hitting his face. Unfortunately, it was too late and it hit him.

"Ugh, Teddy," Luther complained, wiping as much slime as he could off his face. But, suddenly he seemed to have a better idea, "Teddy! Come and give me a kiss!"

"No! No!" Teddy shrieked. But, Luther wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to him and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Teddy wiped the goop off her cheek, "Yuck, Luther."

He just smiled victoriously, "Well, we got to go clean up now and meet Zeke at Ramps."

"Okay," Teddy sighed.

She glanced down at her outfit which was now covered in goop. Her jean shorts were pretty clean, but her tank top? …Not so much.

Luther's shirt was drenched in the green slime, as well. He pulled off his shirt and pulled on a new one.

"Here, you can borrow one of my T-shirts," Luther said, handing her one.

"Thanks," Teddy said.

She headed off to the bathroom. Teddy came back into the room, her hair and face cleaned off. Luther's shirt was so big on her that it barely cleared her shorts. She gathered some of the material and tied it with a hair tie and tucked it in.

Teddy bent down to help Luther pick the goop off of everything. When they finished, they headed off to Ramps.

I let out a breath. Finally, they were gone.

I got out of my hiding spot and stretched. Gabe and Roy followed suit.

"Well, that didn't work so well," Roy said.

I glared at him.

"I'm just going to go play video games now," Roy said, bolting out of the room.

I reached out to grab his shirt, but he was too fast for me.

Now, it was just me and Gabe.

"It worked at first," Gabe tried to console me.

"Yeah, but not as well as I hoped; we're going to have to do better," I replied.

"Want to follow them to Ramps?" Gabe asked.

"No," I answered, "Leave them be for today. Besides, they can't do much while they're skateboarding. Meet up tomorrow?"

"Sure. Want to meet at my house or your house?"

"Yours; at least that way we can follow your sister," I said.

"All right," Gabe said.

We left Luther's house and parted ways back to our own houses.

Teddy's POV

Luther and I headed down to Ramps. That was a really fun slime fight I had with Luther. I don't even know where it came from. I felt the material of his shirt with my fingertips. It smelled like him. It was a little odd, but it was comfortable.

I blushed.

"What're you thinking about?" Luther asked, nudging me with his shoulder.

"N-nothing," I stammered.

"All right, I'll take your word for it," Luther chuckled and smiled at me.

I smiled back.

We saw Zeke up ahead on one of the Ramps.

"Bro!" Luther called out.

Zeke skidded to a stop, "Hey."

"Sorry we took so long; the goop was everywhere."

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Looks like you guys had a fun day without me," Zeke said.

"Aw Zeke, no one can ever replace you," I joked, pinching his cheek.

He swatted my hand away, "Yeah, yeah," he zeroed in on my shirt…well Luther's shirt, I guess.

"Why are you wearing Luther's shirt?" he asked me.

"Oh, I got slime all over my tank top so Luther let me borrow one of his shirts."

"Oh," Zeke said, raising one eyebrow at Luther.

I pushed past him, letting him know that I saw that.

He smiled, "I was joking."

"I know," I called back.

I hopped on my board and began skating. They followed suit.

**That was Chapter 6! I haven't got any reviews for my last chapter yet :( But, anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And, please read and REVIEW! (Any ideas would be nice)**

**XOXOXO Bubblelina15**


	7. Chapter 7: Some News

Chapter 7

Ginger's POV

It had now been a month and our attempts at separating Luther and Teddy were futile. They were almost inseparable. I mean, it would work for about five minutes. But then, after that, it was as if nothing ever happened. This is the most aggravating thing ever.

My plans _always_ work. I always manage to torment. _Always_. This is truly a new experience for me. This is madness! I truly believe that the world is going crazy.

Roy and Gabe, well they are the perfect _minions_ that you could ask for. Well, not minions, per say, I just enjoy calling them that. They follow orders which I enjoy immensely. Gabe tries to talk back a lot, but it's all right. It just makes him more like-able for me.

However, Roy gets so easily distracted that it's nerve-wracking. Ooh…Zombies! Ooh…video games…blah.

Ugh. I walked up to Gabe's front door and knocked.

Mrs. Duncan opened the door. Seeing me, she smiled, "Ginger, sweetie. It's nice to see you again, come on in."

"Thank you, Mrs. Duncan."

"Sweetie, you've been coming over every day for almost a month now. I think you can call me Amy."

"All right," I flashed another smile at her, "Amy, may I see Gabe?"

"That's better," she said.

I followed her into the living room. I sat down on the couch and began to watch A.N.T. Farm which happened to be on. Halfway through the episode, Gabe came down.

"Hey, Ginger!"

"Hey, Gabe," I answered.

He sat down beside me. As routine, we waited for Teddy to leave so we could follow.

"Bye mom!" Teddy called.

"Bye, have fun!" Mrs. Duncan…I mean, Amy, called back.

Perfect timing.

"Let's go," I whispered to Gabe.

Teddy's POV

I loved Gilroy; I truly did. Luther, Zeke, and I were about as inseparable as we were before I left. Luther and I, especially; but, it was always that way, even when we were younger.

It had been a month, and now everything was routine. Normally, Luther and I would meet up and hang out. Then, Zeke would join us later and we would head to Ramps to skateboard.

I headed up to Ramps, holding my skateboard and helmet. I saw Zeke and Luther already there. I ran the rest of the way, eager to catch up.

"Hey guys!" I said, fastening my helmet.

"Hey Teddy," Luther replied.

"Hey," Zeke said, as well.

I got on my board and we skateboarded for a couple hours.

When we were finished, we all headed to Zeke's house.

We headed to his room. Zeke's computer pinged as we entered the room. Zeke went over to his computer and saw that Stella was requesting a chat.

"Do you guys mind if I accept? You don't have to leave or anything," Zeke asked us.

"No problem," I replied.

"You're fine. Go ahead, bro," Luther agreed.

Zeke clicked the mouse and Stella appeared on the screen.

"Hi Zeke," she said.

"Hey Stells," Zeke replied.

"Oh, hi Luther…and Teddy…I'm assuming," Stella added, noticing us.

"Yeah, it's Teddy," I answered.

"You know, you really do look a lot like Olivia," Stella said.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Hey, Zeke, do you mind if the rest of the band joins me in this conversation?" Stella asked.

"No," Zeke replied.

"Guys," Stella called to the side of the screen, "Come join me."

I watched as they filed in. Charlie slid into a chair by Stella and Mo sat next to him. Wen and Olivia came into the screen holding hands coming to sit by Stella again. I could feel Luther tense beside me, so I took his hand and squeezed gently. I knew he was over the breakup, but he couldn't help but be a little jealous.

He smiled back at me gratefully, squeezing my hand back in response.

"It's like looking into a mirror!" Olivia quipped, looking at me.

"Oh hi, I'm Teddy," I replied.

"Olivia, but I guess you know that," she answered, smiling.

"Yeah, I'm a huge fan. I love all your music."

"That's great," Wen said, smiling at Olivia.

I looked at Wen and Luther beside me. I began to laugh, "You and Luther look so much alike, as well."

It was hard to tell, but it looked like Wen's smile faltered a little bit, "Yeah," he agreed.

"So…" Zeke began, "What's up?"

"Well, we had some news to give you. Mo and Charlie, want to do the honors?" Stella asked, turning to them.

"Sure," Mo answered.

"Yeah," Charlie agreed.

"We're coming back to Gilroy!" they chorused.

"What? Really?" Zeke exclaimed.

"That's great!" Luther added.

"When?" I asked.

"Next week," Mo answered, "On Monday."

"We're giving a thank you concert at Don's Donuts on Friday, but we're staying for two weeks; Monday through the next Friday!" Stella exclaimed.

"It'll be so great to see you guys again," Zeke said.

"And, it'll be great to meet you all in person," I added.

"Yup, we are all so excited," Stella said.

Wen went off screen for a few minutes while we continued our conversation. He came back on, "Guys we have to go prepare for the concert tonight," he told them.

Stella made a sad face, "Sorry we got to go now. But, we'll see you next week!"

"Bye!" I exclaimed.

"See you," Luther added.

"Bye," Zeke said, softly.

Stella gave him one last parting smile and exited the chat.

Zeke turned to us, "So, Lemonade Mouth is coming next week!"

"That's so exciting," I said, "I love them so much!"

I began to sing,

"_Somebody, Somebody, yeah_

_Somehow, Someday_

_Someway, Somebody"_

"Wow Teddy," Luther commented, "I didn't know you could sing."

I blushed, "I can't, really. Not as well as Olivia, or anything."

"No," Zeke protested, "You sound almost exactly like her."

"Really?" I asked.

They nodded.

**That was Chapter 7. I hoped you all enjoyed it! Please read and review. Sorry for skipping ahead a month, I felt that if I kept going day by day, I would never finish. And, it would basically end up being the same routine. So, I figured it would be okay to skip ahead. And now, Lemonade Mouth is coming into the story more…Yay! Again, please review!**

**XOXOXO Bubblelina15**


	8. Chapter 8: Dates and Epic Fails

Chapter 8

Teddy's POV

Luther and I were walking around Gilroy trying to pass the time before Zeke was free from Ginger and before the band arrived. We strolled along the sidewalk, window-shopping now and then. We came up to some benches at the park. Luther was being awfully quiet for some reason, and I couldn't figure out why. But then, he said the first thing he had for the whole twenty minutes that we had been walking.

"Want to sit down?"

I was confused by his sudden talking after all this silence. But, I answered, "Sure."

We sat down on the bench.

"Hey, Luther, is anything wrong?" I asked.

"N-no," he stammered, "W-why do you ask?"

His stammering did not help his case.

"You've been really quiet and acting really funny all morning."

"Oh," he fell quiet, "I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing, no big deal, I just wanted to talk."

"What about?"

"Um, I was wondering…" he began.

"Wandering? You know, Luther, when you wander. You get lost," I joked.

Luther chuckled a little, "No, no Teddy. I'm being serious here."

"Okay," I said, containing myself, "what is it?"

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go the Lemonade Mouth concert?"

"Luther, I thought we were already going."

"N-no. I mean, do you want to go to the Lemonade Mouth concert _with_ me?"

"I thought we were already going together," I responded. Then, it dawned on me, "Wait, as friends?"

"No. More than friends, like, uh, date or something. You don't have to say yes."

I looked at Luther. I had never seen him like this. All nervous and shy; I smiled at him; "I'd love to."

"That's great!"

We stood up and he gave me a hug.

Gabe's POV

Oh no! I got to go tell Ginger! I knew that these pranks of ours weren't really working. I got to go tell Ginger they're going on a date. I got out from behind the bush that I was hiding in, and crawled a good distance away. When I was sure they wouldn't be able to spot me any longer, I ran as fast as I could to Ginger's house. I knew her big brother was babysitting her today, so I used my walkie-talkie.

"Ging," I whispered loudly into the talkie.

There was a sound of static and her muffled voice came through, "Yeah? Who's this? Roy or Gabe?"

"It's Gabe."

"Oh." There was silence and Ginger's voice came back on the line, "Is it important? You know my brother's babysitting. We don't want him to overhear."

"Yeah, but it's important. Really important; can I come in?"

I heard a sigh, "Okay, go to my window. It's the second one on the left side of the house from the front."

I headed to her window where I saw her standing by it. She lifted open the window and pulled me into her room.

She quickly pushed me under her desk, "Just stay under there for appearance sake. Just in case my brother comes in to check on me. He probably won't, but it's good to take precautions."

She sat in front of me at her desk, pretending to use the computer, "So, Gabe, what is it?"

"I was following Teddy and Luther today…"

Ginger interrupted me harshly, "Without me?"

"I know," I answered, "but, I had a feeling that something was going to happen. And, something did. So, it was a good thing I did follow them."

"It's fine. I was just joking with you. What happened?"

"So, Teddy and Luther were walking around Gilroy and I was following behind them. Then, they sat down at a park bench and began to talk. I'm not going to tell you their whole conversation. Most of it is not important. But, the most crucial piece of information that throws our whole mission into whack is…"

Just then, Zeke poked his head through Ginger's door. Ginger kicked me in the leg to make me stop talking. I winced in pain, but contained myself. Ginger swiveled around in her chair to face Zeke, "What do you want, bozo?" Man, this girl was good at keeping up with appearances.

"Just checking on you; you were being pretty quiet," Zeke answered.

"Well, you are contaminating my room. And, I'm here and fine. So, I guess it's time for you to leave. Ta-ta," Ginger waggled her fingers goodbye.

Zeke rolled his eyes, "Okay, mini-munch." He removed his head and closed the door. Ginger scowled and turned her chair back to face me.

"Be quiet for a sec," she whispered, "until I'm sure that he's in his room again."

We waited for about five minutes and Ginger peeked her head out of her bedroom door.

"Okay, we're good," she told me, "I just saw him close his door."

"All right," I answered.

"So, what did you want to tell me?"

"Where was I again?"

Ginger sighed exasperatedly, "You were about to tell me the crucial bit of information!" she whispered harshly.

"Oh, right," I said, "Well, I'll just sum it up in a couple words. I don't really need to tell you the whole process or anything…"

Ginger shook her head, "Just get on with it already! You're taking forever just to tell me a simple thing."

"Okay, okay," I put my hands up in surrender, "Luther asked Teddy out."

Ginger gasped.

"And, Teddy said yes."

Ginger sunk to the ground, "NO!" she shout-whispered.

Ginger's POV

What? My plans always work, someway, somehow. I knew this one wasn't going so well. But, I figured it would work out in the end. Oh, well, it's too late now. I'm done with this.

I got up from the ground.

"Sorry," Gabe apologized.

"It's not your fault…completely," I answered, "Anyways, thanks for telling me. But, I'm afraid this little partnership of ours is over. Now get out of my room."

I let him out of my window.

"Wait, so we're done with this?" Gabe asked me, surprised.

"Yeah, it's over. Kaput. Buh-bye," I waved goodbye to him and closed my window.

But, right before I got it completely closed, I heard Gabe say one last thing, "I never thought you one to give up."

I sighed and sank down in my bed.

Gabe's POV

Well, if she's giving up. I'm not. I'm going to make a plan and show Ginger that it's possible to still cause a little damage.

**That was Chapter 8! I hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review! I'm sorry for not updating in a while. I went up to Key Largo, California; to celebrate my cousin's wedding. But, I wrote another oneshot called, "Determinate," which you should all read. And, I'm starting a new story which is a Harry Potter/Lemonade Mouth crossover. Hopefully, you will see that soon; we'll see. So, I've done a fair amount of writing to make up for not updating. So check out all my stories and thank you all for your support!**

**XOXOXO Bubblelina15**


	9. Chapter 9: Lemonade Mouth Comes Back

Chapter 9

Stella's POV

The band and I boarded the tour bus. I was so excited to come back to Gilroy. I had really come to love Gilroy and I was extremely ecstatic to see Zeke again. I flopped down on the couch. Olivia and Wen sat down beside me. Wen was leaning into the arm of the couch, while Olivia was relaxed into Wen with his arm around her. These two were so…lovey…and so sickeningly perfect for each other that sometimes it got annoying. I couldn't help, but feel jealous. I was like the fifth wheel of the band. Mo and Charlie were a couple and Wen and Olivia were a couple. Of course, Mo and Charlie weren't quite as lovey as Wen and Olivia and I knew that all of them couldn't really help it. But, it just made me miss Zeke more. Mo and Charlie sat down in the chairs across from us.

"To Gilroy we go! Only a five-hour drive, yes!" Charlie cheered sarcastically. It was 7:00 right now and Teddy, Luther, and Zeke were supposed to meet us at 12:30 in the hotel lobby. I was so tired; I only had around four or five hours of sleep. I had to wake up at 6:00 this morning to prepare to go to Gilroy and I didn't get to go to bed until like 1:00 because of our concert last night.

Judging by looking at the faces of my other band members, they seemed really tired as well. In fact, Wen and Olivia already were fast asleep next to me.

Miss Reznick came to the back of the bus, "You guys ready..." she stopped mid-sentence, "You all look exhausted. I want you to all go to the beds in the back of the bus and take a nap. I'll wake you when we get there, if you're not awake already."

Mo, Charlie, and I slowly got up from our seats.

"Miss Reznick?" Mo asked quietly, as not to disturb Wen and Olivia, "What about them?"

Mo gestured to the sleeping couple.

"Um…" Miss Reznick thought for a second, "Just leave them be. They're already asleep anyways."

"Okay," Mo responded.

Miss Reznick headed to the front of the bus while Mo, Charlie and I headed to the beds in the back of the bus. I collapsed onto the bed and sighed.

Then, I let the gentle lull of the bus moving rock me to sleep.

Olivia's POV

I could feel a person shaking me gently. I opened one eye and then slowly opened the other, "Yeah?" I asked groggily.

A blurry Miss Reznick slowly got clearer as I adjusted to the light, "Olivia, dear, we are here now."

"Here? Where's here?"

"Gilroy," Miss Reznick answered.

Suddenly, my memory came back to me. Oh yeah, we were coming back to Gilroy to stay for two weeks for a thank-you performance. Miss Reznick left me to go to the back of the bus, where I'm assuming the others were. I stretched my arms up.

"Ow!"

I quickly turned around to see Wen, sitting on the couch behind me, rubbing his forehead.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I apologized hastily. I forgot that I fell asleep on him. I blushed, "I'm so sorry, Wen!"

"It's fine; I'm fine," he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and got up, "So what's going on?"

"We're in Gilroy now," I informed him.

"Oh, okay," he stretched and sat back down next to me again.

Stella came to the front of the bus followed by Mo and Charlie. They all still looked a bit tired and disoriented.

Miss Reznick came up behind them after they had sat down, "All right. I've reserved the rooms and have already checked you all in. Ironically, you have the same rooms you have before," Miss Reznick chuckled, "I would like you all to get settled, and then you may do what you like. These two weeks are yours to do whatever except for this Thursday, Friday, and Saturday night. Thursday will be our dress rehearsal, Friday will be the show, and Saturday there is a party. So, c'mon let's get into the hotel."

We all smiled at the word party. That would be fun. We all got up and followed Miss Reznick out of the bus, grabbing our belongings on the way. We headed up to the elevators. Wen and Charlie went into their room. Mo and I went into ours. And, Stella went into hers.

After putting my stuff down, I refreshed myself. I walked into the bathroom and splashed water in my face trying to revive myself. As soon as the cold water reached my face, I suddenly felt refreshed and awake. "Ah," I sighed. I slipped on a new dress and walked out of the bathroom. Mo claimed the bathroom next, and came out changed and looking refreshed, as well.

We sat watching television for awhile, "Hey Mo, what time is it?"

"12:10," Mo answered.

"Aren't we supposed to meet them at 12:30?"

"Yeah, they're meeting us in the lobby, though. So, we have a good fifteen minutes before we need to hurry or anything."

"Oh, okay," we continued to watch T.V.

At 12:25 we knocked on Stella's door and Wen and Charlie's door, "You guys, we should probably head down to the lobby now. They're meeting us in five minutes."

"Okay," I heard Charlie's muffled voice through the door. Charlie came through the door. And, Wen quickly followed after. I smiled at him and we interlocked fingers.

"Stella, you ready?" Mo asked, knocking on her door.

"Give me one sec," Stella answered. A moment later, Stella appeared in the doorway looking more dressed up than usual. Especially since it was Stella and it wasn't for a concert. She was wearing embroidered jean shorts, a light blue camisole, and a gray cardigan with flowery lace on the front. Her hair was done up in the normal way, but it was clipped back with a sparkly blue clip. And, she had the earrings Mo gave her on.

"You look so pretty!" Mo exclaimed.

"Yeah," I agreed. We both rushed over to her and gave her a hug.

"Zeke's going to love you," Mo teased.

Stella swatted her and stuck out her tongue at her.

Then, we headed down to the lobby in the elevators.

**Chapter 9! Yay! Sorry, not the best chapter. It was a filler that I had not originally planned to be there. But, since a lot of people requested more Lemonade Mouth and fast, I decided to give you some in their point of view! I hope you liked it. My Harry Potter/Lemonade Mouth crossover is up, too! So, go check it out in the crossovers section; it is called Muggles vs. Wizards. And yeah! Read it! Read and review! **

**XOXOXO Bubblelina15**


	10. Chapter 10: New Friends and New Love

Chapter 10

Mo's POV

We went downstairs and found Zeke, Luther, and Teddy sitting on the couches. They noticed us and got up and came towards us. I glanced at Olivia and Wen behind me and at Teddy and Luther in front of me and I literally thought I was hallucinating. It was almost indescribable about how alike they looked, especially up close and in person. I brushed off the thoughts and went up to greet them. I gave Luther and Zeke a hug. But, I stopped at Teddy.

"Hey, I'm Mo; you must be Teddy," I said to her, smiling.

"Yup," Teddy popped out the 'p', "That's me. It's so great to meet you. I'm such a fan of Lemonade Mouth!"

"I'm glad you enjoy our music! It's nice to see you face to face. Your resemblance to Olivia is amazing," I gestured to Olivia behind me.

Olivia let go of Wen's hand and came forward.

"Hey, I'm Olivia; we met on the computer, as you know," Olivia giggled.

"Yeah," Teddy said.

Stella, Wen, and Charlie introduced themselves, as well. We left the hotel with Zeke and Stella ahead of us catching up.

We headed down to Don's Donuts, getting to know each other.

Gabe's POV

I had the basics for a new plan. I had been sitting in my room for the past couple hours brainstorming about what I could do to prove Ginger wrong. Now that I had a plan, I was not going to tell Ginger about it. I was going to wait till the night of the Lemonade Mouth concert to strike. Then, Ginger would see that she should not have given up.

Now it was just a matter of putting the plan into action and getting it ready for the night of the concert. But, I would deal with that later.

"Gabe!" my mom called, "Lunch is ready!"

"One second," I responded.

"Now, please," she called, a little bit harsher.

I bolted out of my room and went downstairs. I knew her warning voice and she scared me sometimes. I sat down at the kitchen table. My mom smiled at me as I sat down, "Here you go," she said, chipper. My mom handed me a bowl of macaroni and cheese and some water.

"PJ! Bob!" my mom called, "Time for lunch!"

"What about Teddy?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Oh, Teddy's with Zeke and Luther. They're meeting up with some friends or something," my mom answered hoisting Charlie up into her high chair. My mom strapped on her bib, "PJ! Bob!" my mom called again.

Immediately, PJ and my dad appeared in the doorway.

"Hey mom, what's for lunch?" PJ asked, sitting down next to me.

"Macaroni and cheese," my mom answered.

"Hi dear," my dad said, kissing my mom on the cheek.

I made a small grimace, "Dad! I'm trying to eat here!"

"All right," my dad said, putting his hands up. He took a seat down at the table. My mom handed them their plates and gave Charlie her food. Then, she sat down at the table, as well.

"So what have you boys been up to?" my mom asked, taking a bite of macaroni.

"Hanging out with Ginger, video games, T.V., same old," I responded.

"Well, I," PJ began, "went walking around Gilroy and I met a girl."

"Of course you did," I said under my breath. PJ was always falling in love with girls. If she was even just a slightly bit pretty, PJ was a goner.

"That's nice, honey," my mom said, trying to appear interested. But, she probably was not because of PJ's daily summaries about new girls that he had met. The one girl that he seemed to really like was Skylar. But, unfortunately she moved to New York and they had to break up after a whole fiasco of PJ following her. PJ was upset for awhile. But, he seemed to be over it now.

I began to scarf down the rest of my pasta.

PJ's POV

I smiled thinking about the girl I had met earlier today. Bridget. I sighed.

"She's pretty with blonde curls. Her name is Bridget and I met her at Don's Donuts. She works there."

My mom chuckled, "You and Teddy and Don's Donuts. You two love that place."

"Duh," I answered, "they have good donuts!"

"Anyways, we were talking and we are going to hang out after her shift tomorrow."

"That's nice, PJ," my mom said.

"Mmhmm," I smiled to myself, reminiscing.

_Flashback:_

_I walked around Gilroy, bored of sitting around watching T.V. I saw Don's Donuts up ahead. "Yum, donuts," I thought to myself. I love Don's Donuts. I pushed open the door of Don's Donuts and headed inside. I walked up to the counter._

"_Hi, can I have a rainbow sprinkled donut? The one with the most sprinkles please?" I asked the girl at the cashier whose head was down and was currently counting money._

"_Yeah, sure, one second," she lifted her head and I saw one of the most prettiest girls that I had seen in a while, besides Skylar of course. My heart tore a little at the thought of her. But, I pushed it away knowing that there was a little chance that I would see her again. At least, anytime soon…_

"_That'll be $1.75," she told me._

_I read her nametag, "Bridget," I read out loud._

"_Yup, that's my name," she laughed a little; it was a pretty tinkly laugh._

_I handed her my money and she gave me the donut, "Enjoy!"_

_I sat down at a booth and ate my donut, watching her the whole time. When I was down to the last bite, Bridget came by my booth, "Are you enjoying your donut?"_

"_Yeah, I am. It's delicious!" I finished off the last bite, "by the way, I'm PJ."_

"_Nice to meet you; I would tell you my name, but you already know it."_

"_Yeah," I answered, "so, when do you get off of work?"_

"_Um, 3:00 today, why?" she asked, confused._

"_I just wanted to know if you wanted to see a movie or something…wait, you don't have a boyfriend or anything, right?" I asked, worried._

"_No, I don't have a boyfriend," Bridget laughed again, "I'd love to watch a movie with you…"_

_I interrupted her, "That's great!" I shot out of my seat._

_Bridget held up her hand, "But, I can't today. I have to babysit my neighbor's daughter. Maybe tomorrow, I get off at 4:00," she told me._

"_Okay, I'll see you then. I'll meet you here, okay?"_

"_See you," she replied, wiping down a table._

_End of flashback._

**Chapter 10! I decided to add a little bit of PJ/Bridget. I wasn't really sure about putting them in for sure at first, but then I did. I hope you liked the chapter! Please read and review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Love, Plans, and Music

Chapter 11

PJ's POV

I ran up to Don's Donuts, excited for my date with Bridget. I pushed open the door, and found Bridget at the counter.

"Hey, PJ," she called, "One sec, let me finish with this customer."

She took the customer's order and when she finished, she took off her apron.

"Okay, my shift's over. Let me just go change my top."

"Okay, take your time," I answered. I sat down at a booth. A few minutes later, Bridget came out of the bathroom with a different top; it was a yellow flowing tank top with white flowers.

"I'm ready," Bridget said, coming up to me.

"You look nice," I complimented her.

"Thanks," she smiled, "You do, too. So, what're we doing?"

"I was thinking we could watch a movie," I replied.

"Did you have something in mind?" Bridget asked.

"Not really, is there a movie you want to see?"

"Um, well, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 just came out."

"Cool. Let's watch that," I slid out of the booth and offered my arm to Bridget. She slipped her arm through mine and we walked to the movie theater.

Gabe's POV

It was now Tuesday and I had two days till Friday which meant I had two days to get my plan ready for action. I had set up an appointment with two clients to help me with my plan. I was going to Don's Donuts now to get it set up.

I headed downstairs from my room, "Mom, I'm going down to Don's Donuts to meet…Ginger!"

"Okay, dear, have fun. Can you grab me Charlie's blanket from my room first, though?"

I sighed; I had already gotten down to the ground floor, "Fine, yeah," I answered.

I trudged back up the stairs and headed to my parents bedroom.

I scanned my parent's bedroom for the doorway looking for my Charlie's blanket. Flash of yellow. Bingo! I went over to where Charlie's blanket was which was on top of my mom's pillow on the bed. I grabbed it and went back down the steps. When I reached the last step I called, "Okay, mom; I got it. Where are you?"

"I'm in the living room, trying to get Charlie to take a nap."

"Okay," I called back. I went over to the living room and handed my mom Charlie's blanket, "I'm going to head out now."  
>"All right," she said, giving Charlie her blanket.<p>

I headed out the door and went to Don's Donuts. There were two girls, one blonde and one a brunette, about Teddy's age sitting at a booth in the corner.

"Are you guys Morgan and Sarah?" I asked them.

"Yeah," the blonde answered, "I'm Morgan. Why? Are you Gabe Duncan?" The two of them gave me a once over.

"Yeah," I responded.

"What? I'm not getting an acting gig directed by some 10 year old," Sarah said, trying to get out of the booth.

"Excuse me; I'm 12 actually," I corrected.

"Doesn't really help," Sarah sneered.

"Why'd you ask us to come here, anyways?" Morgan asked.

"I need a favor."

"Why should we do anything for you? We don't even know you," Sarah said.

"Just a small acting thing," I replied.

"Okay," Morgan began, "but, what do you need us to act for?"

"I'll tell you. It's just to cause some misfortune for my sister Teddy."

"Teddy," Morgan repeated, her eyes narrowed, "Okay, what do you need us to do?"

I explained to them my plan.

"All right. We'll do this for you. But, that's it." Morgan answered.

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Yeah."

"Thank you, thank you very much," I smiled, content with my business dealings for the day.

PJ's POV

"That was a great movie," I said to Bridget.

"Yes, it was. I'm so sad that it was the last Harry Potter movie installment, though," Bridget replied, "I love the books and the movies."  
>"I'm not the biggest fan," I admitted, "Just have seen a few movies."<p>

Bridget gasped.

I glanced over at her and saw her smiling, "I'm just joking with you. It's fine if you're not the biggest Potter fan. So, what do you want to do now?"

"Want to go to the beach?" I asked.

Bridget's eyes narrowed, "You aren't going to leave me there buried in the sand for crabs to pinch, right?"

I looked at her funny, "No…why do you ask that?"

She laughed a little, "No reason. Just, never mind."

"Okay," I responded, letting her random question go.

"But, yeah, let's go to the beach."

We went to the beach.

Olivia's POV

All five of us were sitting in mine and Mo's room. Wen was sitting next to me at the table. Charlie and Mo were sitting on Mo's bed and Stella was sprawled out on my bed.

"So what do you guys think we should put on our set list?" I asked my band mates.

"I think Determinate should definitely be on there," Mo answered.

"Okay," I said, jotting it down, "How many songs do you think we should perform?"

"I think the concert's supposed to be an hour and a half or so. There's a fifteen-minute intermission after the first forty-five minute mark though," Wen answered from next to me.

"So that leaves us," I tried to calculate in my head, "with thirty songs?"

"Not that many," Mo said, "We have the in between ad-libs and introducing of the songs and things."

"You know this Olivia," Stella said.

"I know," I answered, "But, this concert's different. It's a special thank-you performance. It's got to be good…But anyways…"

I narrowed down the songs in my head, "Okay, let's put it at thirteen songs."

Charlie began listing our songs, "These are the songs we have: _Determinate_, _Breakthrough_, _Somebody_, _Turn up the Music_, _More than a Band_, _She's so Gone_, and _Living on a High Wire_."

"That's seven," Stella said, "five more."

I wrote down the songs, "Do you guys want to do any covers or do we want to do all original songs?"

"I guess we could do a couple covers," Charlie said.

"Any ideas of ones we could do?" I asked.

"Ooh!" Mo chirped, "I think Wen and Olivia should sing _Lucky_."

I flushed and could feel Wen fidget next to me. It was so fitting in a way. We were best friends in love, and now we are dating.

Stella made a face, "It's not really our sound. It's a cute song idea and all. But…I kind of want to stick with originals."

"If that's the case," I answered, "We better get started."  
>Wen pulled his laptop to him and Stella and Mo went to go get their guitars. Charlie just grabbed a book from next to him and began tapping out a beat.<p>

**Chapter 11! I hope you like it! You will find out who Megan and Sarah are, eventually. They are OC's. Um, yeah; I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!**

**XOXOXO Bubblelina15**


	12. Chapter 12: Missing in Action

**Here's Chapter 12. Sorry for not updating yesterday, I was really busy. I'm going to move this story along by a couple days. So, now it's Thursday. Sorry that I skipped Wednesday, it's not really an important day.**

Chapter 12

PJ's POV

"Do you want to go with me to the Lemonade Mouth concert tomorrow night?" I asked Bridget.

"I'd love to," she replied.

We had a great first date the day before and now we were hanging out again. We were at the park swinging on the swing set.

"You know…" Bridget began.

"Know what?" I asked.

"I've never done this on a date before," Bridget said, "You know, go to a playground. It's nice. It allows me to go back to when I was younger."

"Hmm," I said, "Well, I'm glad you like my choice in venue."  
>Bridget giggled, "C'mon. Let's go down the slide."<p>

Bridget hopped off the swing and I followed suit. She headed to the big swirly slide on the edge of the playground.

Gabe's POV

One more day till my plan gets put into action. Details, details, details were everything. Now everything was set and now Sarah and Morgan just had to come through tomorrow at the concert.

I leaned my head back in my chair. Now that my plan was all set, I was extremely bored. I was so used to hanging out with Ginger on a daily basis that these past two days were rough. For some reason, even video games started to bore me. And,_ that_ does not happen. Maybe she'll start talking to me again tomorrow at the concert once she sees my plan.

Zeke's POV

Stella and I were walking along the beach, after spending a whole day together. We got to spend a bit of time together on Monday. But, all day yesterday, she and the rest of the band were locked up in the hotel trying to figure out things for their concert tomorrow night.

"Are you excited for the concert tomorrow?" I asked Stella.

"Of course," Stella replied, "I'm always excited for concerts. I'm just not so excited to see what Mo is going to make me wear."

"Why, what is she going to make you wear?"

"Probably a dress," Stella shuddered, "I wouldn't if anyone else asked me to. But, Mo is very persuasive sometimes, especially when it comes to clothing."

"You'd look great in anything. Even if it was a dress," I said.

Stella play-shoved me, "You're supposed to say that. Ugh, and now I have dress rehearsal soon and I get to see what Mo's cooked up for me."

"Is she making it?"

"I think she and Olivia went shopping today for concert attire. Usually, our outfits are store-bought, but Mo likes to play with them and make them different."

"That's cool," I said, sitting down on our blanket. Stella sat down beside me and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"I guess," Stella sighed, "The beach is so pretty at this time."

"Yeah," I agreed, "It's my favorite time to go. The sky is darkening a bit and it's a nice time of day when it's not too hot and not too cold."

"It's perfect."

"Exactly," I agreed, putting my arm around her shoulder.

Olivia's POV

Where in the world is Stella? I glanced at Mo who was adjusting the sleeve on her dress, "Where is she? Doesn't she know we have to be at Don's Donuts really soon for our dress rehearsal? And, she still needs to change and put on her make-up before we can leave!"

"I know," Mo said, "But, she's with Zeke."

"I've been trying to call her for the past 10 minutes!"

"She's fine, Olivia," Mo assured me, "She'll probably be here soon. Here, put on your dress."

Mo handed me my dress and put the finishing touches on her make-up and hair, "What do you think? Good enough for the concert tomorrow?"

Mo was wearing a one-shouldered pink dress. There were pink roses on the strap and the dress was made of pink satiny material. It originally flowed down to her ankles. But, Mo cut it off at her waist, and sewed on a pink skirt made out of a tutu material and it now went to right above her knee. She was wearing black pumps. Her hair was down and she had on bright red lipstick and mocha eye shadow and light blush.

"You look pretty, Mo. I like what you did with the dress," I complimented her.

"Thank you. Wait till you see what I did with yours."

I pulled it on. My dress was originally a short sleeved yellow dress that fell two inches below my knees. Mo had cut off the top part and the back making it strapless. And, in the part where she cut off the back she sewed in two yellow ribbons that criss-crossed. The dress now fell two inches above my knee and Mo had added yellow lace to the skirt.

"It's cute!" I said, twirling around.

"I know, right?"

I pulled up my hair in a ponytail. I put on clear lip gloss, light pink eye shadow, and rose colored blush, "Do I look okay?"

"You look great!" Mo said, "Wait, one sec."

She walked over to me and touched up my make-up.

I glanced at the clock again 6:50. Where was Stella? We had to be at Don's Donuts by 7:00. I sighed and tried calling her phone again, but it went straight to voice mail.

"I still can't reach her, Mo," I informed Mo.

"Maybe she'll meet us there," Mo said, trying to look on the bright side of things.

"But, she knows that she's supposed to meet us here to get ready for the dress rehearsal."

"I know," Mo sighed, sitting on her bed and fiddling with her hair.

**Ooh suspense! That was Chapter 12! In the next chapter, we'll see what happened to Stella. Or if anything happened really…DUN DUN DUN! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Read and Review! Just updated Muggles vs. Wizards, also. So, go check it out!**

**XOXOXO Bubblelina15**


	13. Chapter 13: Lost Time

Chapter 13

Olivia's POV

I was still pacing around the room, glancing at the door now and then hoping for Stella to barge in. She knows not to be late; she's normally pretty good about it as well.

Mo put her hand on my shoulder, "Olivia. Stella's probably fine. But, we have to go now. Or, we'll all be late. I'll bring her dress and make-up and stuff in case she comes there."

I sighed, "All right."

We headed out and knocked on the boys' door.

"Guys, we got to go to Don's," Mo called.

Wen and Charlie came out of the room. Wen was wearing dark blue jeans, a purple button down with a black T-shirt underneath, and black chucks. His hair was slightly spiky from a little bit of gel. He looked so cute and his purple shirt complemented my yellow dress perfectly. Charlie was wearing a green T-shirt that said Mel's across it in yellow, black jeans, and black Vans.

Mo squealed, "Oh, you guys look great! Okay, let's go."

We headed downstairs in the elevator and Wen whispered in my ear, "You look beautiful, Liv."

I blushed and held his hand.

"Hey, where's Stell?" Charlie asked, looking around at the group.

"I don't know. She never showed up at the hotel. Hopefully, she'll show up at Don's. She knows better than to miss this. But, I have her stuff with me in case she's running late," Mo informed him.  
>"I hope nothing happened to her," Charlie said.<p>

We walked the rest of the way to Don's Donuts where we were bombarded by Miss Reznick.

"You guys! Five minutes till dress rehearsal. Great clothes by the way. Get on stage!"

She pushed us up on the podium and we obliged, "All right. Okay…wait a second…Where is Stella?"

We shrugged and I spoke up, "We're not sure Miss Reznick; she never showed up at the hotel. We were hoping that she was already here."

"No. I haven't seen her. That girl is going to cost me my health," Miss Reznick muttered, "Well, we're going to have to rehearse without her and hope she shows up. _Turn up the Music_ is first in the lineup."

Wen let go of my hand and headed behind his keyboard. He put his hands in position of the first chords. Charlie sat down behind his drums, sticks in the air and ready to play. I set myself behind the mike and Mo tuned her bass.

"All right, one, two, ready and go!"

Zeke's POV

Stella and I were walking around Gilroy, hand in hand. We had just left the beach.

Suddenly, Stella turned to me, her eyes wide, "Zeke? What time is it?"

I looked at my phone, "7:20, why?"

"Oh man!" she exclaimed, "My dress rehearsal started 20 minutes ago. And, I was supposed to meet Mo and Olivia to get dressed at 6:40. Sorry, Zeke, I've got to go."

She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, let go of my hand, and began running.

Stella's POV

I sprinted towards Don's Donuts, my hair flying behind me. Oh God, the others and Miss Reznick were going to kill me for being late. Miss Reznick isn't very lenient about tardiness.

I pushed open the door, breathless.

The band was in the middle of _Somebody_, which, no offense, didn't sound as great without guitar. But, then again, that's my fault for being late.

The song finished and Miss Reznick turned around to tell someone to turn up the amp for Mo's bass and saw me.

"Stella Yamada! Why are you so late?"

"I'm sorry. I lost track of time…my phone ran out of battery and I didn't have a watch. I'm sorry," I apologized quickly.

Miss Reznick shook her head, "You know that's not really an excuse, Stella. But, we've wasted too much time." She turned to the rest of the band, "Five minute break, everyone!"

She turned back to me and pointed to the bathroom, "You go get changed and get on stage ready to work. Mo and Olivia, can you help Stella please?"

They nodded and headed to the bathroom holding endless beauty supplies.

I sighed…make-up…not fun. But, I guess I deserve it because I'm late. I hurried to the bathroom where Mo and Olivia shoved me into a bathroom stall and Mo handed me my dress and some white flats.

"Put it on, no complaints, I know for a fact it looks great on you. Besides, you're late."

"I know, I'm sorry," I apologized again, pulling the dress on.

"Where were you?" Olivia asked.

"I was out with Zeke at the beach," I explained.

"Oh," Olivia said, "You know you could have called us on Zeke's phone. He has our numbers, too."

"I know, I know. I just lost track of time, I'm sorry."

How many, "I'm sorry's" was it going to take for them to let it go.

"I guess I know what you mean," Olivia finally said.

I headed out of the stall and handed Mo my other clothes which she shoved into the garment bag. I glanced at the mirror and did a double take. Whoa, I normally hate dresses, but this one was definitely an exception.

It had a white cinched top with black straps and a black and white rose on one of them. The skirt was black and cut off diagonally in a cool zigzag pattern with some white fabric underneath as well.

"This is so cool, Mo."

"I'm glad you like it," Mo said, her voice muffled because of some bobby pins she was holding in her mouth. She fastened my short hair up with the bobby pins and brushed out my bangs while Olivia started to work on my make-up. They put on thick eyeliner with silver eye shadow, dark pink blush, and a medium pink lipstick.

"Okay, you're good. Let's go." They pulled me outside where Miss Reznick examined me.

"All right, you look great, now get up on stage."

We did as she said and began practicing again, this time with me.

**Chapter 13! Yay, and Stella's not hurt or dead or anything! I just felt like making it suspenseful in the last chapter and make you all wonder, "What did Zeke do to Stella?" "Where is she?" "What's going on?" and etc. But, Stella's fine, just running late. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this and please read and review! (I'm going to meet Adam Hicks tomorrow! 3 3)**

**XOXOXO Bubblelina15**


	14. Chapter 14: Phase One

Chapter 14

Olivia's POV

I was in the bathroom fixing my hair when I heard, "Ten minutes till show time!" boom through the restaurant. Then, someone knocked on the door.

"I know, I'm coming, I'll be right there!" I called, assuming it was Miss Reznick or Stella rushing me.

I pulled back a stray curl that had fallen out of my ponytail and headed out of the bathroom where I was met by a blonde girl that I had never met before.

"Um, do I know you?" I asked, beginning to head towards the stage.

"No. I'm Morgan," she began to introduce herself.

I interrupted her, "It's nice to meet you. But, if you want an autograph or picture you're going to have to wait till later because I have to go get on stage."

"Oh no," Morgan laughed, "I mean, I'm a fan. But, I'm one of the stage hands that Miss Reznick hired to help out with the show."

"Oh," I stopped hurrying away, "So, what's up?"

"Miss Reznick wants you in the office right now."

"Office?"

"Don's office; back here," she led the way. She pulled open the door, pushed me inside, and clicked the lock, "Have a great concert!"

"Ugh!" I groaned, pounding my fists against the wall. Giving up, I sunk against the wall.

Wen's POV

I was heading over to check my music sheets to double check my chords for _Lucky_, Stella and Olivia had teamed up to teach me the chords so I could play it for mine and Olivia's duet,when a brunette I've never met before appeared by my side.

"Hello, Wen. I'm Sarah," she shot out her hand and I shook it.

"He-"

She cut me off, "I'm a stage hand hired by Miss Reznick to help with the concert today. She would like to see you in the office for a moment before the show starts."

"Offi-"I began.

"Right this way," she walked me to a door in the back of the hall and pulled it open.

"Wen, don't!" I heard Olivia's voice call from inside the room. But, by then it was too late. We were both locked in.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I don't know," she answered.

I grasped around the wall searching for a light switch. I found it and flipped it on and light flooded the room. Olivia ran at me and I put my arms around her, holding her close.

"What're we going to do?" she asked, frightened.

"I don't know," I gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

Gabe's POV

I stood in the back of Don's looking for a sign of Morgan or Sarah. Suddenly, I saw them heading my way.

"Phase One is complete," Morgan said under her breath, coming to stand by me. Sarah came by next to her.

"Good job girls. Now, we've got two more to go."

"Gabe, our seats are up here," My mom called from the third row, waving at me.

"Coming," I called back. My mom nodded at me and sat down.

"Okay, the second step should work out on its own. But, we've still got the third phase. But, that can wait till afterwards," I told them.

"All right; we'll be back here…enjoying the show," Sarah said, laughing a little at the double meaning.

Luther's POV

Teddy and I were sitting in the front row extremely excited for the Lemonade Mouth concert to start. Our hands were lightly entwined. Teddy turned to look at me, smiling excitedly, slightly jumping in her seat. I squeezed her hand and she squeezed back.

"I'm so excited! I love Lemonade Mouth! I know every word to all of their songs!"

"I do, too."

Teddy gave me a funny look, "You do?"

"Yeah, I'm a bigger fan than you give me credit for."

"Hmm," Teddy said to herself, turning back to face the stage.

Suddenly, Zeke came up to us from backstage where he was with Stella. He had a worried look on his face, "Guys, they need you backstage now!" He said hurriedly.

Teddy and I exchanged looks, but discreetly followed him.

Stella, Mo, and Charlie were talking in hushed tones.

"Stell-"Zeke said softly.

She turned at the sound of his voice, "Luther, Teddy, we need your help."

"What do you need help with? And, where's Wen and Olivia?"

"That's the problem," Stella explained. We're not sure where they are. But, we are on in five minutes and we don't have time to look for them. Do you think you can fill in for them? You look exactly like them."

"But, we don't have the outfits or anything," Teddy began.

"I have extras," Mo said.

"We don't know the set list."

"Stella will announce it before every set. It's all of our songs plus _Lucky_. You know our songs right? And, you probably know_ Lucky_," Mo said.

"We know all the words, but we can't, you know, _perform_ them," Teddy protested again.

Stella looked us both in the eyes, "You guys can do it. I know you can, please?"

I gave in, "Okay, I'll do it. You're lucky I know how to play the piano."

"Do you know how to play the guitar?" Stella added.

"A little, why?" I asked.

"Well, you have to play _Lucky_ on guitar."

I nodded hesitantly, "Okay, what are the chords?"

Stella pulled me aside and began teaching me the chords.

Teddy's POV

Now that Luther had agreed to this nonsense, all the eyes were on me. I gulped. I mean, I was the Beast in the school musical and I did a lot of singing in my free time. But, this was different. I had to pretend to be a famous pop star _and_ sing? How was this supposed to work? But, I knew they really needed my help.

"Fine," I said.

"Yes!" Mo cheered. She pulled me to the bathroom, "Here put this on. It's not exactly like Olivia's dress, but it's pretty close."

I pulled on a yellow dress with lace on the skirt with two thin straps.

"Here are the shoes and let me do your hair and makeup," Mo said, pulling my hair up in a ponytail. She twirled the elastic expertly around my hair as I stepped into the boots.

She twirled me around to face her and quickly applied light make-up.

**Chapter 14! Yay! Gabe is so devious! Teehee! I hope you enjoyed! Sorry for not updating in a while. School just started, and it's crazy! And, last weekend I went to meet Adam Hicks in person who by the way is SO CUTE and SO NICE and SO AWESOME! HAPPINESS! Anyways, please read and review! I've also updated Muggles vs. Wizards. And, I also wrote a oneshot which is also up called Angel. Mika Door wrote a oneshot called The Voice which you should look up. If you read them, you'll see why they're similar. Anyways, read them all! And, don't forget to review!**

**XOXOXO Bubblelina15**


	15. Chapter 15: Being Olivia

Chapter 15

Teddy's POV

"Okay, you're finished. We got to go now," Mo swept all her makeup into her bag while I stared at my reflection. Wow, maybe I could pass for a pop star. Mo opened the bathroom door, "You coming?"

I turned away from the mirror to face her, "Yeah, I'm coming." I stepped away from the counter and followed her out of the bathroom. Stella and Zeke were waiting behind the stage.

"Hey, guys," I said, "Where's Luther and Charlie?"

"Oh, Charlie got Wen's spare outfit and Luther went to go change."

"Okay," I said, taking deep breaths, preparing myself for the role of a lifetime.

"So, did he learn the chords?" Mo asked, dropping her stuff back down on the table and slipping her bass back around her neck. She pulled her hair out from underneath the strap and began to tune it again, mentally playing her notes for the songs.

"Yeah," Stella nodded, "He's a quick learner. I'd have to say that he might know it better than Wen."

"Well, that would be a good thing, right?" Mo asked.

"Duh," Stella nodded.  
>"I'm his best friend and I didn't even know the guy could play the piano, much less the guitar," Zeke said.<p>

Luther and Charlie headed out of the men's bathroom. Luther now looked like the exact copy of Wen from his features to his clothes.

"Perfect!" Stella exclaimed, "And just in time, too. We're about to go on."

She tossed Luther the key-tar.

"Well, I'm going to go take my seat now, before the show starts," Zeke said, giving Stella a quick kiss on the cheek, "Break a leg, you guys!"  
>"Thanks!" Stella said.<p>

Suddenly, the lights dimmed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for what you've all been waiting for. Here to take the stage in our very own Don's Donuts, it's…LEMONADE MOUTH!" the announcer's voice filled the room once more greeted by an eruption of cheers.

Stella headed up to the stage followed by Wen and Charlie. Luther and I exchanged quick looks before following.

I stepped behind the mike, startled by the spotlight that was suddenly on me. I blinked a little, adjusting to the light. Stella spoke into the microphone, "Hey everybody! Are you ready for a revolution?"

The crowd cheered and there were, 'yeah's' scattered throughout the audience.

"That's what I thought. We're Lemonade Mouth. And, our first song for you today is _Turn up the Music_!"

The crowd cheered and Luther began to play the chords, followed by Stella, Mo, and Charlie. I took a deep breath, about to sing.

I opened my mouth, but no words came out. I panicked. What were the words? C'mon Teddy you know this. You know all of their songs! Now was not the time to forget the lyrics!

Luther gave me an are-you-okay sort of look. I nodded. They began playing the intro over again, because I missed my cue. Suddenly the words flew into my brain. Thank goodness…when my cue came again, I was ready.

_Na na na na na, na na  
>Take a look around<br>Who would have thought we'd all be here?  
>So let's mess around<br>Cause the future is unclear  
>We've got nothing better to do<br>We're just trying to get through  
>Can you hear me?<br>Can you hear me?  
>Yeah<br>Let the music groove you  
>Let the melody move you<br>Feel the beat and just let go  
>Get the rhythm into your soul<br>Let the music take you  
>Anywhere it wants to<br>When we're stuck and can't get free  
>No matter what, we'll still be singing<br>Come on, come on  
>Turn up the music<br>It's all we got_

_We're gonna use it  
>Come on, come on<br>Turn up the music  
>Yeah<br>All we have is now  
>Let's make the most of this<br>Come on break it out  
>So everyone can hear it<br>They don't have to understand  
>But we'll make them if we can<br>Do you hear me?  
>Are you with me?<br>Yeah  
>Let the music groove you<br>Let the melody move you  
>Feel the beat and just let go<br>Get the rhythm into your soul  
>Let the music take you<br>Anywhere it wants to  
>When we're stuck and can't get free<br>No matter what, we'll still be singing  
>Come on, come on<br>Turn up the music  
>It's all we got<br>We're gonna use it  
>Come on, come on<br>Turn up the music  
>Yeah<br>Come on, come on  
>Turn up the music<br>It's all we got  
>We're gonna use it<br>Come on, come on  
>Turn up the music<br>Let the music groove you  
>Let the melody move you<br>Feel the beat and just let go  
>Get the rhythm into your soul<br>Let the music take you  
>Anywhere it wants to<br>When we're stuck and can't get free  
>No matter what, we'll still be singing<br>Come on, come on  
>Turn up the music<br>It's all we got  
>We're gonna use it<br>Feel the beat and just let go  
>Get the rhythm into your soul<em>

_Let the music take you  
>Anywhere it wants to<br>Come on, come on  
>Turn up the music<br>Yeah_

The song finished and I smiled as the audience applauded.

"Are you guys having fun?" Stella asked. The audience grew louder in response. "I hope you are! Because now we have an all new original song for you called _Strike a Pose_!"

**(A/N: I don't normally put these in the middle, but that's the title of a song I wrote. But, I have no music to it and I don't feel like posting the lyrics just in case someone out there might happen to take it. Not that I don't trust you all, I'm just taking precautions. Anyways, back to the story.)**_**  
><strong>_Olivia's POV

I looked at Wen, who was still sitting next to me with his arms around me.

"Wen?"

"Hmm…" he said.

"Do you hear singing?"

He fell silent for a second, straining to hear, "Yeah, I think I do."  
>"Who's singing if we're in here," I wondered.<p>

"Maybe Mo?" he responded.

"Maybe…but, it doesn't sound like her," I said.

"I don't know, but I hope someone finds us soon."

**Chapter 15! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I wish I got more reviews for my last one, though! Please review this one, at least! And, check out Muggles vs. Wizards! I only got one review for the chapter I uploaded yesterday. And, I uploaded another one today, too because I'm nice! It would mean a lot. Also, Mika Door and I posted up one shots yesterday based on a line that Adam said in an interview about how Bridgit sings like an angel. Mine's called Angel and Mika Door's is called The Voice. You should read those, too! Please read and review ALL OF THEM! That would mean the world. Oh, and you all should read WolfsbaneRose's story, After the Show, if you want her to add more! I think it's good, so you should all check it out…Anyways, love you!**

**XOXOXO Bubblelina15**


	16. Chapter 16: Lucky

Chapter 16

Luther's POV

Stella stood up by the microphone. We were almost done with the first set of the night before intermission. Teddy and I had held out so far, and we were pretty sure that the crowd believed that we were actually Wen and Olivia. We just finished performing _Somebody_, which was our second to last song. And, Teddy sounded almost exactly like Olivia. You could barely tell the difference. It was a perfect rendition of the song. Teddy had such a pretty voice. I can't believe I never knew that before considering how un-separable we were. I thought I would have heard her singing at one point in her childhood. But, then again, she might have, and I might have just forgotten. But, with her type of voice, that's almost impossible to believe.

Stella spoke into her microphone, "I hope you enjoyed that song! I know it's one of _my_ favorites! Now we have one last song for you in this set. It's a cover, not an original. But, I am sure that all of you are very familiar with this song! It's the Colbie Caillat and Jason Mraz song, _Lucky_!"

The crowd cheered in response.

"And, we have our very own _Wen_ and _Olivia_ to sing it for us!" Stella winked at us.

I stepped out from behind the keyboard, grabbed the acoustic guitar from the back, pulled the strap over my head, and came up to stand by Teddy who smiled at me. I began to strum the opening chords and sang the first part.

_(Me)  
>Do you hear me,<br>I'm talking to you  
>Across the water across the deep blue ocean<br>Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

Teddy put her hand on my shoulder and began to sing her line.

_(Teddy)  
>Boy I hear you in my dreams<br>I feel your whisper across the sea  
>I keep you with me in my heart<br>You make it easier when life gets hard_

I began singing along with her again and our voices blended together perfectly.

_(Both)  
>I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend<br>Lucky to have been where I have been  
>Lucky to be coming home again<br>Ooohh, ooooh, oooh, oooh,  
>Oooh ooh ooh ooh<br>They don't know how long it takes  
>Waiting for a love like this<br>Every time we say goodbye  
>I wish we had one more kiss<br>I'll wait for you I promise you, I will  
>I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend<br>Lucky to have been where I have been  
>Lucky to be coming home again<br>Lucky we're in love every way  
>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed<br>Lucky to be coming home someday_

Teddy dropped out again, leaving me to sing another solo.

_(Me)  
>And so I'm sailing through the sea<br>To an island where we'll meet  
>You'll hear the music fill the air<br>I'll put a flower in your hair_

Then she sang.

_(Teddy)  
>Though the breezes through trees<br>Move so pretty you're all I see  
>As the world keeps spinning round<br>You hold me right here right now_

And, I joined in with her again. She looked so pretty. She faced me during the last chorus and we looked into each other's eyes.

_(Both)  
>I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend<br>Lucky to have been where I have been  
>Lucky to be coming home again<br>I'm lucky we're in love every way  
>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed<br>Lucky to be coming home someday_

_Ooohh, ooooh, oooh, oooh,  
>Oooh, ooh, ooh, ooh<br>Ooooh, ooooh, oooh, oooh,  
>Oooh, ooh, ooh, ooh.<em>

We finished the song and we stood there for a moment still looking into each other's eyes. The cheers of the crowd went over us and it was as if we were the only ones on the stage. We both leant in, but Stella's voice broke our trance.

"You all enjoyed that right?" she yelled into the microphone.

The crowd cheered in response.

"Well, that concludes our first set for tonight!"

The crowd groaned.

"But, don't worry; we'll be right back with more songs after intermission! 15 minute break, I hope you're enjoying yourselves so far!" The lights went up and we exited the stage.

"All right, everyone," Stella said when we got backstage, "We've got fifteen minutes. Refresh yourselves or whatever you need to do _quickly_ before the second set! Then, meet right back here and we'll look for Wen and Olivia. Got the plan?"

We all nodded.

"Okay…GO!"

We all split up and did whatever we needed to do super fast and met back up in the same location in under five minutes.

"All right, are we all refreshed and ready to go so that in case we can't find them in the fifteen minutes, we'd still be ready to go on?"

I nodded.

"Yes!" Mo said exasperatedly.

"Uh-huh," Charlie added, rubbing Mo's shoulders to calm her down.

"Yes," Teddy answered from behind me. I smiled at her and she smiled back. She took my hand and squeezed.

"It'll be easier and we'll cover more space if we split up into pairs. At least that way, it'll be more than one group looking and no one will be alone in case something happens. Okay, the pairs are Mo and Charlie, Teddy and Luther, and Zeke and I. We'll meet back here in eight minutes, with or without them for the second set, okay?" Stella instructed.

"Okay," we chorused.

**That is the end of Chapter 16! I decided to upload today because I know I'm going to be busy this week and probably won't have a chance to upload. I'm guessing the earliest I'll be able to will probably be Friday, but I'm not sure. I also updated Muggles vs. Wizards, so you can check that out as well. I'm proud of myself, even with the little reviewers I've had lately, I've still uploaded three chapters in a row. All for you people! Love you all!**

**XOXOXO Bubblelina15**


	17. Chapter 17: Finding Wen and Olivia

Chapter 17

Teddy's POV

Luther and I headed down the hallway, while Stella and Zeke headed outside and Mo and Charlie went out into the restaurant. Luckily, all the intermission stuff was outside and the crowd wasn't allowed back in until two minutes before the second section started. Hopefully, Wen and Olivia weren't taken with someone outside.

We walked down looking into every room until we came up to the restrooms.

"Okay," I said, "You go in the men's restroom and I'll go in here."  
>"Got it," Luther said. We split up and headed into our separate restrooms.<p>

I pushed open the door and came up to the sinks. I checked underneath them and looked around the area, generally. I looked underneath the stalls to see if anyone was inside, and luckily no one was. I pushed open the first stall and found no one. I repeatedly opened each one of the stalls until I had looked into all of them.

I sighed. Where in the world could Wen and Olivia be?  
>I walked back out of the bathroom. And, Luther came out of the men's restroom soon after.<p>

"No sign of them in there," I said, pointing to the women's restroom.

"Same," Luther said.

We began walking again. And, Luther started talking, "I know it's not the time or place. And, we are kind of preoccupied right now. But, I thought that you sang beautifully tonight."

"Thank you," I blushed, "You did great, too."

I leant in and gave him a hug. Before we pulled away however, he gave me a small peck on the lips.

We completely pulled away and kept walking and I could feel my face turning red.

"Teddy…" Luther began.

"Oh, we should look in here," I cut him off, not wanting to talk about it at the moment. Even though, I did in fact enjoy it. I just knew I wouldn't be able to speak properly about it considering how crazy the butterflies in my stomach were being. I pointed to the door next to the bathroom.

Luther looked at me for a second, then looked back at the door, "Uh, okay."

It was the storage room. Luther tried to push at the door, "It's locked."  
>"Hmm," I thought for a second, but then I had an idea. I reached up to my ponytail and pulled out a bobby pin that was holding one of my stray curls back. The curl fell around my face, but there was no time to be focusing on hair at the moment. I'd fix it later. I pried the two sides of the bobby pin apart and stuck one end into the lock. I twisted it around in different ways. Suddenly, I heard the lock click. I grinned in satisfaction.<p>

Luther stared at me, his mouth agape, "How in the world did you do that?"

"Girls and hair accessories, simple," I answered twisting the doorknob.

I flipped on the switch on the side of the door and the room filled with light.

"Okay," I said, "You look over there," I pointed to the left side of the room, "And, I'll look on the other side."  
>"You got it, sir," Luther saluted at me, and I stuck my tongue out at him. I walked down to the right end of the storage room and began walking down the aisles. Luther and I met in the middle and found nothing.<p>

"Oh, they're not here either," I said.

"How much time do we have?" Luther asked.

I glanced at the clock that was at the top of the door, "We've got six minutes until the two minute mark. We should at least check a couple more rooms."

"Okay," Luther answered. We headed out of the room.

Wen's POV

"Olivia?"  
>"Yeah?" she answered, lifting her head off my shoulder, turning around in my lap.<p>

"Do you hear something?"

We sat silently for awhile.

"Yeah, I think I see a shadow of someone's feet too," Olivia whispered, peering under the crack of the door.

"Do you think it's someone we can trust?"  
>"I don't know. But, we should try right?" Olivia said, "It's either we do that, or get stuck in this closet for the rest of our lives."<br>"All right."

We both stood up from our sitting positions on the ground and began pounding on the door, calling as loud as we could, "We're in here!"  
>Suddenly, we heard the footsteps getting closer and a female voice called, "Who's there?"<br>Olivia turned to me, "You don't think it's one of those girls who put us in here earlier, right?"

"I don't think so. If it was, they wouldn't ask who we were, right?"

"Probably not," she turned back to the door, "It's Olivia."  
>"And, Wen!" I added.<p>

Suddenly, I heard a male voice, "It's them Teddy, c'mon!"

I turned to Olivia, "Its Luther and Teddy."

Olivia slapped her forehead in relief, "Thank goodness! We're saved."

We stepped away from the door and the doorknob started jiggling.

"Wow, it's really stuck," Teddy said, through the door.

"We know," I answered, "We've been trying to get out for awhile."  
>"How did you get in there in the first place?"<p>

"Well different girls came up to us and told us Miss Reznick wanted to meet us in here. But, then they just locked us in."

"Oh," Teddy answered.

"Give us a second," I heard Luther say.

The rattling on the doorknob continued, and finally the door opened. I have never been so happy to see a person in my entire life.

"You guys have to be on stage in three minutes," Teddy said. We began walking quickly towards the stage.

Olivia's POV

"Hey," I looked over at Teddy and Luther, "Why are you guys dressed almost like us?"

"We're you're look-alikes," Luther answered, "They couldn't find you. So we had to fill in for you guys."  
>"So that's why we heard singing." I turned to Teddy, "So that was you, not Mo?"<p>

"No," she answered, still walking.

"Wow, you have a nice voice," I complimented her.

"Thanks."  
>"You guys sound almost exactly alike," Luther said.<p>

"Hmm," I answered. We all kept walking.

"Nice rapping, too. By the way, bro," Wen said, shaking Luther's hand.

Wow, that's the friendliest I've ever seen the two together. They were friends now, but still.

**Chapter 17, yay! Sorry for not updating; it was a crazy week at school! Anyways, please read and review; I know you know how! **

**XOXOXO Bubblelina15**


	18. Chapter 18: Second Half

Chapter 18

Teddy's POV

We continued walking towards the hallway. Then, we reached the stage where we found Mo and Charlie sitting on the side and Stella pacing with Zeke trying to calm her down.

"Hey," I called, knowing that the crowd was too loud to hear me anyways.

Stella turned at my voice, "Where were you guys? We're on in like a minute," she said exasperatedly.

"Maybe so; but, guess who we found?" I replied.

Olivia and Wen came from behind us.

Stella, Mo, and Charlie rushed at them.

"Where were you guys?" Stella asked, then she glanced at the clock, "Actually, never mind that, we're on now."

She pushed the two of them towards the stage and she, Mo and Charlie followed behind them.

Luther and I began to head out into the audience to watch when Zeke stopped us.

"No," Zeke said, "you guys probably shouldn't go out there. You'd look awfully suspicious. You guys still are wearing your Wen and Olivia clothes."

Luther and I glanced down at what we were wearing and realized.

I chuckled, "Oh, I forgot. Well, I guess we'll just watch from back here then."

We sat down backstage and began to watch Mo, Stella, Charlie, Wen and Olivia do their thing.

"Wow, they are so amazing. I don't even know how we could have passed for them," I said.

"I know, right?" Luther agreed.

"Hey, don't underestimate yourselves," Zeke interrupted, "You guys were just as good as them. If I didn't know, I swear I would never have guessed."  
>"Well, thank you," I responded.<br>"Thanks, bro," Luther said, as well.

"So, where did you find them anyways?" Zeke asked.

"They were actually all the way in Don's office, bro," Luther answered.

"What? How did they even get in there?" Zeke turned to us, surprised.

"Apparently there were some girls posing as backstage help saying that Miss Reznick wanted to see them in there. But, when they got there they pushed them in and locked the door," Luther explained.

"Woah," Zeke turned back to watch the show, "Why would anyone want to sabatoge them?"

"I don't know," I responded.

"Me neither," Luther agreed.

Luther and I turned back to face the stage. As my head turned, the stray curl that had fallen out because of the bobby pin that I had taken out to jiggle the locks on the door fell in front of my eyes. I blew it out of my eyes, but then just reached up and pulled out my ponytail. Once content, I focused on the show again.

Halfway through _Livin' on a Highwire_ I felt Luther's fingers brush mine. Slowly his hand intertwined with mine. I let my head fall forward, so my hair fell around my face. I peered at him through my curtain of hair. He was smiling and his head was gently bobbing to the music. I smiled to myself and began to enjoy the show once again.

Soon they finished with _Determinate_ and the crowd went wild.

"I hope you guys enjoyed the show!" Stella yelled into the microphone, "You've been a great audience and we love Gilroy! We hope we can come back soon!"

The crowd cheered again, and the band exited the stage.

Luther and I went to the bathroom to change before going back into the crowd.

I took off the dress and shoes Mo lent me and pulled on my jeans and Lemonade Mouth T-shirt that I had made the night before.

I headed out of the bathroom to run face first into Luther.

"Oh, sorry!" I said.

"Don't worry about it," he said, putting an arm around my waist. I leaned into him and we began to walk towards the others.

It was kind of strange being so couple-y with him after being best friends for so long. But, because we've been friends for so long it was like the same. We've always been close and I guess we already had been acting like a couple before we actually made it official.

"You guys were great!" I told Mo, Charlie, Stella, Wen, and Olivia.

"Yeah, you were really good," Luther agreed.

"Fantastic," Zeke slipped an arm around Stella's waist.

"Well, we couldn't have done it without you guys to help us," Stella said.

"If not, the show would have been a disaster," Mo said.

"And, you guys performed well, too. It was as if you guys were the same people," Charlie agreed.

"Thanks a lot," Wen said.

"Thanks for finding us, too. I thought we'd be stuck in there forever," Olivia laughed.

"Well, you're welcome," I said.

"We're sure to be hanging out," Stella said.

"Okay, but I've got to go find my parents before they get worried. Luther and I have been missing for a while," I told them.

"Okay, see you," they chorused after us.

I saw my parents getting up from their chairs.

"Hey mom!" I called, dragging Luther along with me.

"Hey, you two; did you both enjoy the show?"

"Yes, we did," Luther and I shared a look and we laughed a little.

"What's so funny?" My mom asked.

"Nothing, not a thing," I replied.

"Okay, then," My mom gave me one last strange look, "We're going to go head on home now to get Charlie to bed. Gabe's somewhere around here with Ginger I believe. Just keep an eye out and come home as soon as you can, all right?"

"Will do," I answered, "Where's PJ?"

"He's with Bridget," my mom replied.

"Oh, okay."

My parents left Don's Donuts.

Bridget's POV

"That was amazing, PJ," I told PJ, "It was so much fun."

"I know right?" PJ answered, "That Olivia girl looks awfully like my sister, though."

"She does, doesn't she?" We walked around the corner and headed down to the park.

**Chapter 18! Next chapter will have phase 3…or is it phase 2? I'm not even sure; I'm barely keeping track of my chapters anymore lol. That's what I get for prolonging the story. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. I also updated Muggles vs. Wizards. I was planning to update again last Saturday, but I never got a chance to. I'm hoping I'll have another chance to update this weekend, but I'm not so sure. Looks like I'll probably just end up updating every Friday. But, anyways, please read and review!**

**XOXOXO Bubblelina15**


	19. Chapter 19: What?

Chapter 19

Teddy's POV

I turned to Luther and smiled, "Well, that was a fun night!"

He smiled back, "Yeah, it really was."

I slipped my arms around his neck and gave him a hug.

We broke apart.

Gabe's POV

Morgan and Sarah came up to me.

"Well, I guess I'm done for the day," Sarah told me, then she turned to Morgan, "Good luck sister."

"Don't worry about me. I've got it. See you," Morgan replied, glancing at me.

"Well, here's both of your payments," I handed Sarah and Morgan the money I promised.

"I'm off!" Sarah said waving goodbye. She left Don's Donuts, "Text me later, Morgan."

"I will, don't worry," Morgan promised, pocketing the money.

"So, are you ready?" I asked Morgan.

She gave me a look, "Of course I am," she looked off in the distance, "Hmm, now seems like a good moment."

I glanced where she was looking and I saw Luther and Teddy talking in the middle of the aisle.

"Okay, you go do that."

As she left, I caught Ginger's eye who was off in the corner probably waiting for her brother who was probably still backstage.

I took a step forward, about to approach her, but changed my mind and stayed where I was.

Teddy's POV

I was imitating Stella in a very high voice from when she was giving us orders earlier that night. Luther laughed and I was about to continue my imitation when I saw a blonde girl approaching Luther and me.

"Hi Luthy," the girl said, sliding an arm around _my_ boyfriend.

He turned to face her, startled, "Hi."

She leaned up and kissed him.

My mouth opened in shock. She pulled away from him and smiled at me, "Who are you?"

"Teddy," I answered harshly, "Who are you?"

She gave me a smile, "Morgan, of course. Luther's _girlfriend_."

"His what?" I asked in shock, I turned to Luther looking for an explanation. He seemed to be unable to speak. Why would he ask me out if he had a girlfriend? This was Spencer all over again. I was done with this.

"His girlfriend," she repeated slowly, "Is there a problem?"

"No there's not," I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice, "Well, I've got to go."

I pushed in between them roughly and fled the restaurant. Luther and I were over.

Ginger's POV

My mouth gaped open in shock. It was _that _easy? I shook my head at my idiocy. I walked over to Gabe, "Uh...good job with the whole...Luther and Teddy thing."

He smiled at me, "I just did it to prove to you that you shouldn't have given up. I knew there was a way. It just didn't hit me before."

"You know, this sort of idea did cross my mind."

Gabe smirked at me, "Of course it did."

"No really!" I protested, "I just didn't think it would work because...because...well, Teddy seemed a lot more stronger than that and probably would have not believed whoever I got. You know?"

"I guess," Gabe replied, "But, she's really sensitive about this. Especially since her first boyfriend cheated on her with another girl."

"Well, that would explain it," I replied. I smiled at Gabe who smiled back at me.

"You know, it's nice talking to you again," Gabe said.

"Yeah, I guess it is," before I could change my mind, I leaned forward and gave him a kiss. I could feel my face turning red, but I waved and said a hasty goodbye, "I...gotta go find my brother."

"Okay...I'll see you tomorrow?" Gabe called after me.

I turned back to face him and smiled, "Sure."

As I left, I saw Teddy come back in the restaurant and grab Gabe and leave again.

Luther's POV

Once I got over my state of shock, I turned to Morgan, "What was that? I'm not going out with you!"

"Well, I know that. But, Teddy doesn't," Morgan smirked and left me.

I sighed and shook my head. The band, Zeke, and Ginger came up behind me.

"Hey Luther!" Stella said.

"Hey bro," Zeke said, "Good job tonight. I got to go take Ginger home, though. See you tomorrow."

Zeke and Ginger left.

"Hey, where's Teddy?" Mo asked me.

When she asked, I sighed and replied, "She left. Some girl from my class pretended she was my girlfriend and kissed me."

"What?" Olivia said, glancing at Wen.

"We've really got love issues with all of us, don't we?" Olivia added, trying to lighten the mood.

I gave her a half smile, but sunk down into a chair, "Guys, what am I going to do?"

"We'll talk to her," Stella said, "Mo, Olivia, and I can handle this."

"I hope so," I replied.

Gabe's POV

I glanced over at my older sister. I'd never seen her this angry or upset since the whole Spencer fiasco. In fact, she possibly looked even worse.

"Okay we're here," Teddy said to me when we reached our house, her voice raspy as if she was trying to hold back tears. I could start feeling some guilt seeping through, but it was supressed by the happiness I still had that was left over from the kiss from Ginger.

We walked into the house.

"Tell mom I'm going to bed," she said, rubbing her eyes. In the dark of the foyer, I couldn't tell if she was crying, but I guessed that she was.

"I will," I responded, I figured I owed her that.

I watched as Teddy walked up the stairs and went into her room. Suddenly, I could hear quiet muffled sobs coming from her room.

I walked into the kitchen to get away from her crying.

"Hi mom. Hi dad."

"Shh," my mom said, "Charlie's already asleep upstairs. Don't be too loud."

"Okay, I didn't mean to."

"It's fine," my mom said, "But, you should be getting to bed. Where's your sister?"

"She's...uh...in her room. I think she's going to bed."

"All right, well you head upstairs, too. I'm going to go check on her. Bob, you wait up for PJ all right."

"Of course," my dad got up and went to the fridge.

My mom rolled her eyes, "Your dad and his snacks."

We headed up the stairs.

"Is your sister crying?" my mom asked, turning to me.

"I don't know."

"I better go check on her. Go check on Charlie to see if she's still asleep then go to bed, got it?"

"You got it," I saluted to her and headed to my parent's bedroom where Charlie was staying as well. I looked over to the bed where Charlie was still asleep.

"Check," I muttered to myself.

I headed over to Teddy's room and gently knocked on the door, "Don't come in," I could hear Teddy's muffled voice through the door.

"I'll get it, sweetie. It's probably just Gabe," I heard my mother's voice through the door as well.

"Okay," I heard Teddy sigh, "But, don't let him in okay?"

"I won't."

My mom opened Teddy's door, "Yes, Gabe?"

"Um, Charlie's asleep."

"All right, thanks for checking on her for me. I have to go talk to your other sister. But, good night."

I nodded and headed off to bed.

**Chapter 19! Sorry, for not updating for two weeks! I updated Muggles vs. Wizards on Friday. There should be about two or three more chapters of this till it is over. So sad...anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. Please read and review!**

**XOXOXO Bubblelina15**


	20. Chapter 20: Bull Horn

Chapter 20

PJ's POV

"It's getting late," Bridget said, glancing up at the sky.

"Yeah, I guess it is," I checked my watch, "We should probably get home. I'll walk you."  
>"Okay, thanks," Bridget replied.<p>

We walked up the street and kept walking until we reached Bridget's house. Bridget turned to me, "Well, I had a great time PJ. Thanks for walking me home."  
>"No problem. See you soon?" I asked.<p>

"Definitely," she smiled and we kissed. She headed into her house and I headed home.

I opened the door and found my dad still sitting at the kitchen table, "Hey dad."

"Hey PJ, just waiting up for you, but now that you're here, let's go to bed."  
>"Yeah, I'm tired," I yawned.<p>

"Well, Charlie's asleep. Gabe should be in bed. But, your mom and Teddy are upstairs in Teddy's room. I think Teddy had some boy problems today."

"Again? Really?"

"Yeah," my dad sighed, "I hope she'll be okay though. We'll see in the morning. Good night, PJ."

"Night, dad," I headed up to my room and sighed, "Poor Teddy."

Stella's POV

"Get up, people! Wakey, wakey!" I nudged Olivia and Mo.

Olivia groaned and tried to hit me away and turned over on her side, still asleep. Mo just didn't budge.

"You two can really sleep," I sighed and tried again. Then I got an idea and smiled. I crossed through the adjoining door and pulled open my luggage. I grabbed a plastic bag from the side, opened it, and pulled out my bull horn, "I knew this would come in handy," I said to myself.

I turned up the volume just enough for it to work, but not loud enough to wake up the whole hotel. I headed back over to Mo and Olivia's room and stood in between the two beds.

I pressed my thumb on the mike switch and spoke into it, "Wakey, wakey!"

"Ah!" Olivia screamed, and rolled off her bed. Mo just plugged her ears, groaned, and glared at me.

"Nice way to wake me up!" Mo said, "Why do you have that thing anyways?"  
>"I brought it for tour," I responded, "Just in case I needed it to get the crowd jumping during a concert."<p>

"Hmm," Mo said. She rolled her legs off the side of the bed and got up and stretched. Olivia got up off the floor and rubbed her head.

"Ow," Olivia said pointedly at me.

Suddenly, we heard some knocking on the door.

"Way to go Stella," Mo said, "I bet that's the front desk coming up to complain about your stupid bull horn."  
>"Hey," I glared at Mo, "It's not stupid. See, it came in handy in waking you guys up."<p>

"I wouldn't say that it was helpful," Mo muttered.

I rolled my eyes and headed to the door. I opened it to find a worried Wen and Charlie.

I stared at them for a moment, "Um, yes?"

"We heard a scream. Is something wrong?" Wen asked.

"No," I laughed, "It was just your girlfriend."

He looked at me, "Relax. She's alive, she just got startled and fell off her bed."

"Okay," Wen said, "Why do you have a bull horn?"

I sighed, "I just explained this. I brought it on tour in case I need to help get the crowd pumped."  
>"All right," Charlie said, rolling his eyes.<p>

"Hey guys!" Mo said, running over. She greeted her boyfriend.

Olivia was sitting on her bed, still looking a little bit grouchy.

"Looks like somebody's not a morning person," I said, laughing.

"You be quiet," She snapped at me, rubbing her head.

Wen came over to her and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"What's up, Liv?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. Just a little sore because _someone_ made me fall off the bed by waking me using a bull horn."

"Eh well," I replied, "I needed to get you guys up. We got to talk to Teddy."  
>"Oh," Olivia said, looking slightly less grumpy, "Makes sense now. Okay boys, leave the room. We gotta get ready to go have some girl talk."<br>"All right, we won't get in your way."

Wen leaned over and gave Olivia a kiss.

I covered my eyes, "No PDA people!"

"You're one to talk," Mo muttered.

I glared at her but dropped it. The boys left the room and we got dressed.

Gabe's POV

I woke up, got ready for the day, and went down to get breakfast.

"Morning," I said, pulling out my chair, "What're we having for breakfast?"

"Whatever you can find," my dad responded, "Your mom is still asleep, she was up late talking to Teddy. PJ is also still asleep because he got in late last night. And, Teddy's still moping. So, it's just you, me and Charlie. And, I only grill. That means that unfortunately you are on your own for breakfast.

"Oh," I answered, feeling a small twinge of guilt when my dad mentioned my mom and Teddy. I brushed it off and headed to the pantry. I pulled out a box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch and put it on the table. I went to the cupboard to grab a bowl and opened a drawer to grab a spoon. I poured some cereal and milk into my bowl. Then, I got a glass of milk. I scarfed down my food and excused myself, "Well, that was delicious. Dad, I'm going to go meet up with Ginger."  
>"All right, see you later, Gabe."<p>

I left the house and headed over to Ginger's house. I knocked on the door and immediately after I knocked Ginger opened the door.

"Hi Gabe!" she said, smiling.  
>"Hey Ginger," I replied.<p>

She came out, "So…want to go to the park?"

"Sure, let's go," we began to walk over to the park.

**Chapter 20, woo hoo! Yay, anyways, I hope you enjoyed. This story will be over soon, about two or three more chapters. I know I said that last chapter, but this one ended up being more of a filler so…yeah. I keep accidentally prolonging this story. But, it's all right. I like it. So, please review!**

**XOXOXOBubblelina15**


	21. Chapter 21: Morgan

Chapter 21

Gabe's POV

Ginger and I were on the swings talking about our crazy, hectic week and the turn of events that happened yesterday…thanks, to me, I guess. I was still feeling a little guilty about that, especially because I got a girlfriend out of it and Teddy was still cooped up in her room. But, I never feel guilty. So, why should I start now? I turned to Ginger, "Want to go on the swirly slide?"

"Hmm," she glanced at me, "Sure, I guess."

We headed over to the swirly slide and slid down.

"Hey, check this out," Ginger said, calling to me, "This is fun. I used to do this all the time."

She sat at the top of the slide, but then stood up holding onto the sides.

"Ginger, what're you doing?" I called up to her, shocked, "You might get hurt."

"Nah," she shook her head, "I'll be fine, I've done this trillions of times."  
>She walked a few feet down the slide until the swirl was closest to the stairs. She then reached up one hand up to the stair's railing and once she was balanced, she reached up her other hand to the railing as well.<p>

She lifted her foot up to the stairs. But, as she lifted her other foot, she began to slip. I readied myself in case I needed to catch her, but she regained her balance.

"I'm okay," she called down to me.

"All right, just be careful," I replied.

She pulled herself up and tucked her head under the railing and righted herself. Then, she began walking up the stairs as if she hadn't just done that and slid down the slide normally.

"Well, that was…interesting," I began.

"It's fun, trust me."

"I'll take your word for it. I'm just not planning on dying today."  
>"Yeah, yeah," she laughed, and nudged me with her shoulder.<p>

Teddy's POV

I woke up and rubbed my eyes. I swung my legs over the side of my bed and headed out of my room.

I called, "Mom! Dad! PJ! Gabe!"

There was no answer.

"Hmm," I began to look around. I quietly pushed open PJ's room and found him fast asleep.

"Oh," I whispered to myself, closing the door as gently as possible, "He must have gotten in late."  
>I headed to Gabe's bedroom to find it empty. He probably went out; no matter how late that boy stays up he always gets up first.<p>

I headed over to my parent's bedroom and found my parents asleep, and Charlie asleep beside them. I looked at my mom's sleeping form and immediately felt bad. Because of my guy problems, my mother was forced to stay up with me. I felt bad for taking away some of her rest.

I sighed. I was all cried out. I was still upset, but I had to get over it. I went back to bed. Although I had thought I was cried out, another wave of sadness swept over me and I could feel my eyes start to fill up with tears once more.

"No Teddy," I told myself, "Enough."  
>Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.<p>

I wiped my eyes and tried to make myself look more presentable. I headed down the stairs and opened the door. Standing at the door was: Olivia, Mo and Stella.

"You guys," I said, surprised, "What're you doing here?"

"To talk to you," Mo said.

"Right," I replied, "Well, I'm fine."  
>"No, you clearly aren't," Stella said, guiding me up to my room, "You've obviously been crying."<br>The four of us headed up the steps and into my room.

Stella sat me down on my bed. I leant back against my pillows, breathing deeply, trying to fight the tears that I'm sure were still trying to get out.

"We need to talk," Olivia said.

"All right," I stared at my look-alike, letting her know to continue.

"We're here to explain what happened with Luther last night."  
>I lifted my hand up to stop her in response, "There's nothing to explain. I know what happened. I was there."<p>

"Well, tell us what you saw," Mo asked me.

I sighed, I really didn't want to relive this again, "Fine," I breathed, slightly irritated and upset.

"Well Luther and I were talking. And, this girl came up. She came up to Luther, said hi to him, and then kissed him. When I asked her who she was, she said she was his girlfriend. After that, I turned to Luther for an explanation. But, he didn't say anything. Clearly he had no excuse for what happened. So, I just left."

"Wait," Olivia interrupted me, "Who is this girl?"  
>Olivia's POV<p>

"Um, Morgan, I think," Teddy answered.

Morgan…why did that sound so familiar?  
>"What did she look like?" I questioned.<p>

"Well she was blonde, around our height, green eyes, she was wearing a pink shirt, I think."  
>Suddenly, I knew who it was.<p>

"I got it!" I yelled, jumping up and interrupting Teddy.

Mo, Stella, and Teddy gave me funny looks.

"What did you get, Olivia?" Stella asked.

"I think I know who that girl is. She isn't Luther's girlfriend. Luther's only girlfriend is you, Teddy. He already told us this, and I believe him. Morgan is the girl who locked me in the closet. She just set you up."  
>"She what?" Teddy stood up, annoyed.<p>

"Oh my goodness," Mo said.

"Talk about drama," Stella added.

"I have to go talk to Luther," I said, beginning to rush out of my room.

"Oh no you don't," Stella said, grabbing my arm and pulling me down.

"You will talk to him," Mo said, "Just not in your pajamas. Besides, your hair is a bit of a mess and I don't think you've brushed your teeth yet."  
>Teddy began to blush.<p>

"Details," she said, sitting back down on the bed.

**That was Chapter 21! I hope you all enjoyed that! Please read and review, you know you want to!**

**XOXOXOBubblelina15**


	22. Chapter 22: Happily Ever After?

Chapter 22

Mo's POV

Now that Teddy was feeling better, and at least had no more tears streaming down her face, it was time to get down to business. We had to get her ready to get her man back. I don't normally talk like this, but for some reason I think I'm getting a bit of a sassy Stella side in me, even though she doesn't really talk like this either. Eh, well, whatever. Time to deal what is right in front of us in the moment. I decided to take charge.

"Okay," I said, "Teddy, go make yourself more hygienic, and then we'll get down to pretty-fying."

"Got it," she saluted me and headed to the bathroom while I rolled my eyes.

Stella turned to me, "Pretty-fying? Really? And, I thought you were the smart one."

I shrugged, "FYI, I am smart. It's just fun to make up a word every now and then. I know Olivia agrees with me, she's more creative than the both of us."  
>Olivia glanced at me, her eyes wide, and shook her head, "No, I'm not. We're all creative."<p>

"Quit being so modest, Olivia," Stella said, "Hmm…"

Stella glanced around Teddy's room and saw a composition notebook on her desk. She headed over to the desk and brushed her fingers over the cover reading what Teddy had written on the front cover.

"Teddy's Songs," Stella murmured and made a move to open the cover flap.

"Nope," Olivia put a hand on Stella's wrist, "It's none of our business, Stella. And, I know that I don't like it when people snoop through my songs without my permission. I would think she'd feel the same."

"Why? Because you look alike?" Stella teased, "No, I know what you mean. I wasn't going to read it, really."

"Sure, you weren't," Olivia said.

A few minutes after, Teddy came out of the bathroom looking more refreshed.

"That's better," I said.

I headed to her dresser and picked up her brush. I brushed her tangles out and pinned some of her curls back. I went to her closet and grabbed some jeans and an off the shoulder red top. I gave her some black pumps, as well.

"Put this outfit on," I said, "And some lip gloss, then you should be good to go."

"Thanks, Mo," Teddy smiled at me gratefully.

"No problem, that's my job," I smiled back.

Teddy disappeared back into the bathroom and came out wearing some lip gloss and the outfit I had picked out for her to wear.

Olivia and Stella clapped, "Perfect!"  
>"Okay," Teddy said. She grabbed her bag on her desk and took a deep breath. We all headed out of her room and out of the house.<p>

"We'll head back to the hotel now," Stella said, "But, good luck."  
>"Thanks," Teddy said, "Who knows? I might need it."<p>

"You'll be fine," Olivia said, "He's probably just confused. Once you explain, I know that you guys will be great."

"I hope you are right," Teddy replied.

And then, we all parted our separate ways.

Teddy's POV

I fast walked all the way to Luther's house. I lifted my hand to knock on the door and took a deep breath. Then, I knocked.

A slightly dazed looking Luther answered the door, "Teddy?"

"Yeah, it's me. Sorry, for rushing off last night like that. We, uh, we need to talk," I said.

"I'd say we do," Luther answered, looking slightly more awake, "Come on in."  
>I headed inside his house and we sat at the kitchen table.<p>

"Teddy, she wasn't my girlfriend," Luther began to explain, as soon as we settled down at the table.

"I know," I replied.

"You know?" Luther looked confused, "Then why did you run off last night?"

"Because I thought she was, but the girls came over this morning and we figured out what happened."  
>"The girls?" Luther asked.<p>

"You know…Mo, Stella, and Olivia?"

"Oh, them, okay, what did you guys figure out?"  
>"The same girl that kissed you, Morgan, was the girl who locked Olivia in the office earlier before the show."<p>

"Oh!" Luther said.

"Yeah," I replied.

We fell silent.

"So, um, am I forgiven?" Luther asked.

"Of course you are," I smiled at him, "You didn't do anything wrong, after all."

He smiled back at me and we headed out of his house and did our daily routine before the concert where we walked around Gilroy together.

Ginger's POV

Was that…Luther…and Teddy? Together? I turned to Gabe.

"Is that Luther and Teddy over there? Holding hands?"

Gabe peered over to where I was pointing, "Yeah I think so. I guess they made up."

I scrutinized Gabe. He didn't seem that fazed or upset by it at all.

"Gabe, your plans fell apart…and you aren't even bothered by it?" I asked.

"No, I was feeling a bit bad after a while. I didn't want to admit it because I didn't want you to think I had no backbone."

"Under normal circumstances, I would. But, I think it's sweet that you care for your sister a little bit. And, it was nice of you to do what you did last night. You know, prove to me I was wrong and break them up. So, you just might be a keeper after all." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

Stella's POV

We were all at Don's Donuts, the whole band plus Zeke. Olivia had gotten a text earlier from Teddy saying that everything went well with Luther and to meet them at Don's Donuts. I was so happy that everything went well; I had to say that Luther and Teddy were perfect for each other.

The door dinged as it opened, and Luther and Teddy walked in laughing and holding hands. I smiled at the sight. They came down to our table and joined us. We spent the rest of the afternoon laughing and talking and having fun.

Olivia's POV

I'm so grateful for that day when our bus broke down in Gilroy a few short months ago. If that didn't happen, we wouldn't be where we are today, with our new friends and extended family. Sure this whole thing had its ups and downs. But, it was fate that brought us together and it would be fate once again that would lead us down the path to where we were destined to be. I was sure that we would meet again, because of course, it's our destiny.

**Aww, it's the end of this story! I'm so sad! Sorry I haven't updated in two weeks, but I hope you enjoyed this last chapter. I would update Muggles vs. Wizards today, but I have to go watch Geek Charming! Hopefully, I'll be able to update that this weekend, but it's all a waiting game. I'm also going to upload a preview of my story submission for the story challenge that ohsnapitsraven made. Review! And, I love all of you dedicated fans that stuck with me through A Story about Musicians and Pro Skateboarders and its sequel Skateboards, Music, and Nanas. I will also be uploading the first chapter of my Supah Ninjas/Lemonade Mouth crossover and once everything settles down, I will be starting a Good Luck Charlie story as well. Keep watching out for my stories!**

**XOXOXOBubblelina15**


End file.
